Ken the Hedgehog 2: The Arise of Robotnik
by Cucumba
Summary: (Takes place after "Ken the Hedgehog: Future Hero") Nearly two years have passed since the defeat of Xiran, and Robotnik has somehow returned. He plans to rule over time with a being that was blown out long ago by Queen Elise the Third: Solaris. No other being can stop it except the newest world hero: Ken the Hedgehog.
1. The Past

_****__(Alright, I think I kept everyone waiting long enough. So let's do this. Warning that if you haven't read "Ken the Hedgehog: Future Hero" yet, then please back away now and read that before this. If you choose not to, then you have been warned.)_

_**April 3, 3522**_  
**_Robotnik's Lair - Time: 9:47 PM_**

Professor Ivo Robotnik, a now old man who now had White hair on his mustache and a same colored lab coat, worked on Dark Grey colored artificial hedgehog with a Black marking on the top of his quill while at the same time a bar and lights started to flicker, making him smile.

"It's finally here! Come out!" Robotnik said with a smile while the fluid inside the tank began to drain, letting the being open it eyes that was Purple in one and Red in the other and punch through it. "It's good to see you well, devil." The being dropped out of the tank and looked around the area coldly, observing it and then at Robotnik. "I am your creator: Professor Ivo Robotnik. I created you from the DNA of... I suppose capturing and... 'experimented' with the Ultimate Lifeform; Shadow's DNA, creating you." The hedgehog looked at his hand, extending the finger and back. "I had the honor to name you you know. Dar-"

"Xiran." The hedgehog said, with Robotnik looking at him. "My name is now Xiran. And you don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"What did you just say?!" Robitnik asked in anger. "I created you, you follow my orders!"

"But that's the thing you large doughball." Xiran said as he looked at Robotnik. "You may have created me, but that doesn't mean squat. You gave me the power to think on my own. Like it or not... I'm now my own being, and I get to make my own path... Now... it's gonna cost you." He formed energy in his hand, Red and Black energy and shot it at Robotnik, making him scream and fly away, destroying most of the base and leaving it out in the open, leaving most of everything in debris and having a small white cloth from his coat, and put it around his neck to make a small cape. "...I longer have a meaning now that my master is dead... But I also want to watch this place, and the world burn... So, why don't I just do that?" He started walking out of the base and began walking on a dirt road, leading to a town containing what appeared to be a clan.

**_Robotnik's Lair - Time: 12:59 AM  
_**_**April 4, 3522  
**_  
Inside the now ruins of Robotnik's lair, one pile of it began to move a bit and revealed Robotnik, who was still alive but now bleeding to death due to missing all of his limbs and parts of his torso except his right arm. He began to crawl over to one of his last functioning computers and put his thumb onto what appeared to be a drive, making it flash a bit brightly and stabbed a needle into his thumb, taking and copying a part of his DNA.

"If... You think... I'll die so easily Daroon, then you are mistaken!" Robotnik said until he began to crawl to the hole while struggling and saw the clan earlier, the Hedgehog clan, now being on fire and dead bodies of the warriors in it, including the world hero Hamon. "My god... He's... Unstoppable." He noticed Xiran, who wore a part of Robotnik's lab coat for a cape, walking out of the fire filled town on the dirt road until he saw Robotnik.

"So... You have yet to be killed, have you?" Xiran asked while looking at Robotnik more. "It's... Ironic, wouldn't you say? You created me to destroy, but only ended up destroying yourself."

"You are... You are so full of yourself!" Robotnik said until he coughed out blood harshly. "Do you honestly think... I will die so easily by your hand? I will... I will come back with all my robots, and make sure YOU'LL be the one like this!"

"You believe that, do you?" Xiran asked while observing Robotnik's body for a while, then back into his eyes. "Then you should observe what you are now. You are only a being that is clutching onto the brink of life and death. Beings like yourself now have no need to live in a world like this, or a reason to." He aims the energy at Robotnik, making him stare at Xiran. "When I create the empire, I plan to leave the world in chaos. And you... People like you will not live long enough to see it unfold..." The energy begins to become more darker. "...Farewell, Robotnik." He shoots the energy at him, making Robotnik scream and pain while his body faded away into ashes, killing him. Xiran began to walk away from the site, leaving the scene while two small robots, one Black and one White, hovered over where Robotnik put his thumb on the drive.

"Look Nut!" The White one said. "Master Robotnik left something behind!"

"Let me examine it Bolt." Nut said while he took out a small scanner from his back, scanning it for a while. "Professor Robotnik left behind... A blood sample alongside his DNA! He left it for clonage. But... He must know of the chances of it possibly not working."

"It's something Professor Robotnik wanted, right Nut?" Bolt asked, with Nut nodding. "Then should we take this at the testing facility below?"

"But we do not know if it works Bolt. It's only a prototype created by Robotnik himself. It's not ready yet." Nut said in which Bolt began to type a certain code onto a pad lock on a wall, causing a fleet of stairs to erupt downward.

"But we must try for the sake of Robotnik!" Bolt said as he looked at Nut. "Let us go!" Nut shook his head, grabbed the DNA recorder, and followed Bolt down to see a tank. "Now... Let's see if this will work!" Nut puts the recorder into a slot, making it glow red slightly until it turned green.

"Clonage process accepted. Approximate time until process completed: Seven thousand one hundred and twenty two days." A female voice on a computer said, with them looking at each other.

"If my calulations are correct, that would estimate to be at least twenty years." Nut said. "Are you sure you wish to go with this Bolt?"

"Yes, for the sake of Robotnik!" Bold said as they looked at the chamber, seeing a few sparkles in it. "Our master will soon arise again to claim what's rightfully his, once again! And overthrow Xiran for what he is now! He will pay dearly by the hands of our beloved Professor Robotnik!"

_**~Ken the Hedgehog 2: The Arise of Robotnik~**_


	2. Nineteen Years Later: The Future

_**Nineteen Years Later**_

**_New Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 1:32 PM_**  
**_May 5, 3542_**

Nineteen years have passed since those events, and only one and a half years have gone by since the defeat of Xiran. Since then, Station Square was rebuilt and better than ever, along with a new government created to sort out all that Xiran did, with everybody now happy and the city now filled with life again. Somewhere along the streets had a Brown blur passing through, revealing to be Ken the Hedgehog; A Brown hedgehog with a Grey arrow-like marking on his top quill and Dark Blue eyes, along with glasses, wore a Brown and Grey shirt, also having a Black one armed backpack with it being held together by sports tape, along with his left arm and leg, also having Black pants with his Grey arrow symbol on it along with chains, Black and Grey shoes, a ring through his ear, and had White gloves with the palms being Black.

"Man, today feels great! Just like any other day!" Ken said while running until he jumped from wall to wall, landing onto a building, and looked around to see the Mobain filled people inside. "Wow... It's filled with so much people. It's already been a year and a half now and I still haven't gotten use to it. So... This must really what Station Square looked like before Xiran." He looked up at the sky a bit with a smile. "Well... I hope you guys are proud of me." He stared more until he jumped down and began to run through the streets again until he came across a house, seeing a small nine year old Red Cat sitting on the porch. "Hey Edge! I'm back!"

"Ken! You're back!" Edge said as he jumped off and hugged his leg, with the both of them smiling until Ken took out a small present from his back pack.

"Happy Birthday little guy." Ken said with Edge opening it to see a Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Whoa! A Chaos Emerald! You're giving this to me?" Edge asked in which Ken nodded.

"Yep! We don't necessarily need them anymore with Xiran and Robotnik gone. So, they're just shining Emeralds right now." Ken said with a smile. "So, use it as a lucky charm or a night light. Which ever you want to use it for. But I want you to do this for me." Edge looked at him. "Protect this thing from anybody. It can be dangerous."

"Ok, I will!" Edge said while smiling. "Thanks Ken, I love it!"

"That's good." Ken said as he nodded, then looked through the window. "Is Yune, Gemstone, or Aunt Ariel inside?"

"Yeah, they're in the house." Edge said as Ken nodded, rubbed his head, and walked in.

"Hey! I'm home!" Ken said while he walked in to see Ariel, an old Red furred fox, and his twin sister; Yune, a Grey furred hedgehog with Green eyes and wore a white shirt with a blue vest, jeans, and black boots. "Hey, I'm back." They both looked at him.

"Did you get the eggs?" Ariel asked, in which Ken nodded and took out the eggs from his back pack, revealing them to be covered in a coating of the plastic bag.

"Yep, right here." Ken said as he put it next to a mixing bowl, with Ariel smiling.

"Excellent, now we can get started on the cake." She said as she started getting out the baking tools, with Yune looking at Ken.

"Did you find a good present for Edge?" She asked with Ken nodding and pointing behind him.

"See for yourself." He said as Yune looked to see Edge with the Chaos Emerald, surprising her.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Yune asked until she looked at Ken. "Where did you find that?"

"I found it on my way to the store, in the alleyway." Ken said while rubbing his quills. "I just found it and I thought maybe Edge would like it. Ever since Xiran and Robotnik left, the Chaos Emeralds are just there now, so I thought maybe he could use it as a good luck charm or something."

"That's nice of you." Yune said with a smile, in which Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was." He said while looking around. "Where's Gemstone? I thought she'd be here."

"She went out to get some of the party stuff. She should be back soon." Yune said until the back door opened, with them looking to see Gemstone, a Emerald Green hedgehog with the same colored eyes, holding plastic bag. "Or now."

"Hey, I'm back!" Gemstone said as she put the bag down onto the table and started taking them out. "It was pretty crowded there. It just reopened."

"Really? It must have been then." Ken said as he grabbed the balloons. "Need any help blowing these up?" Gemstone looked at him and smiled.

"That would be nice." She said with a smile, with both him and her blowing the balloons while Yune started helping Ariel with the food.

_**Robotnik's Lair - Time: 6:17 PM  
**_  
Both Nut and Bolt were still inside the bottom part of the base, now growing rust on them while the cloned body of Robotnik was still inside the capsule until there was a sudden beep.

"Cloning process complete." The voice said in which Nut and Bolt looked at each other.

"Could... It have worked?" Nut asked as both of the robots then opened the capsule, releasing the liquid inside while Robotnik fell to you floor, unmoved. "Is... He alive?"

"I... Don't know." Bolt said until Robotnik began to move and get up. "Master Robotnik! It worked! The cloning process worked!"

"Where... Where am I?" Robotnik asked while looking around.

"You were... Killed by Xiran sir." Nut said while Robotnik began putting on his clothing, lab coat included. "That was... Almost twenty years ago. Everybody considered you dead by then."

"Twenty years? Has it really been that long?" Robotnik asked while looking at them.

"Yes sir. So much has happened since your death." Bolt said while Robotnik then got onto one of the computers and began to search through it.

"Tell me... Are our machines still there?" Robotnik asked.

"What remains, yes sir." Nut said with Robotnik nodding.

"That's good. And 'Xiran'?" He asked.

"He... He was killed. By the newest world hero." Bolt said, surprising Robotnik.

"Really? Is that so?" He asked. "Well... Perhaps I should research on these events myself. I would love to see what's been going on since my absence."

"Yes sir." Nut said. "We also sent some of our robots to find some of the Chaos Emeralds after Xiran's passing and since you were returning. I suspect after this you plan to make Robotnik Land, correct?"

"Of course! It would only make sense to get back on track to my main plan! The hedgehog clan is now gone, and there's most likely nothing to stop me. Even this... 'New World Hero'." Robotnik said as he proceeded to search through the computer while both Nut and Bolt watched.

"Yes... Our master has returned." Bolt said in a bit of happiness.

_**New Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 9:54 PM  
**_  
Edge was in his bed sleeping while the Yellow Chaos Emerald glowed brightly on the bedside table in the dark, making him smile while Ken watched through the door and closed it. He started walking away downstairs and saw Gemstone sitting on the couch, with him sitting next.

"Hey." He said, which caused Gemstone to look at him and smile.

"Hey." She said with her smile.

"Edge really liked what you guys did for him." Ken said with Gemstone staring at him while keeping her smile.

"He really loves what you gave him." She said while looking at the window. "Can... You believe it's... Been nearly two years now?"

"Since Xiran's defeat or by us being together?" Ken asked with Gemstone looking at him again.

"...Both." She said with a smile and started cuddling her head onto his shoulder, with him hugging back. "It still haunts me though..."

"What does?" Ken asked.

"Everything related to Xiran. The death he would inflict, my... betrayal, all of that." Gemstone said sadly. "I try to let it go, but... It always hurts."

"I know it must have been hard... But I'll be there for you through all that." Ken said while Gemstone kissed his cheek quickly.

"I love you." She said while slowly going to sleep, with him smiling and going to sleep himself.


	3. Beating Some Eggs

_**Robotnik's Lair - Time: 6:12 AM**_  
_**May 6, 3542  
**_  
Robotnik still sat at where the computer was, finishing reading of all the events such as Xiran's defeat and Ken the hedgehog, the son of Hamon, defeating him and becoming the world hero.

"I see... So Hamon's little girlfriend gave birth on the same day Xiran attacked and on my death." Robotnik said to himself quietly. "And now the boy has taken the place of Hamon's role. I suppose the hedgehog clan is still alive." He closes off the computer and was about to walk out but was stopped by Nut and Bolt exiting the elevator that was going up to where he was.

"Professor Robotnik. We were able to rebuild and recharge all of your contraptions along with your Egg Mobile and your ultimate weapon, along with rebuilding as many of your robots." Nut said with Robotnik nodding while smiling.

"Very good. And the robots you sent?" He asked.

"Our robots were able to find only four of them. I'm sorry that we could not find the last-" Bolt tried to say.

"No. Four is more than enough to power up my robots. Now, let me see what remains of my inventions." Robotnik said as him, Nut and Bolt entered the elevator, and went down to a large compartment that contained the last of his old inventions. He walked and examined through them until one that was a large robot and looked very much like Robotnik put smile on his face. "Prepare the robots for combat and power them up with the Chaos Emeralds. It's time Robotnik land to finally happen!"

"Yes sir." Nut said as he and Bolt took out the Red, Purple, Blue, and Green Chaos Emeralds and began walking to the other robots.

**_Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 6:57 AM_**

Both Ken and Gemstone still slept on the couch together until he began to wake up slowly, seeing Gemstone still holding onto him, making him smile.

_"She must be in a deep sleep." _Ken thought to himself as he quietly tried to get out of her grasp but she reacted by unconsciously tightening her grip, keeping him still. _"Alright. Guess I'm not going anywhere then." _He turned on the television while holding the sleeping Gemstone close to him and began to search through the channels until there was a sudden explosion, waking her up. "What the hell?!"

"What was that?!" Gemstone asked while Yune, holding Edge, and Ariel ran down.

"Was that a earthquake?!" Ariel asked in fear. "That sounded like it wasn't too far from here!"

"I don't think so." Ken said while looking outside to see fires spreading. "But that doesn't really look good." Suddenly the television created static and showed a recording of Robotnik. "What the..."

"Greetings citizens of Station Square! I am Professor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest mastermind of all! I have returned to reclaim what is mine, the world itself! I plan to take control of Station Square first to rid of this worlds 'New World Hero' and then reduce what you love into ashes, giving me the room to create Robotnik Land! Come out 'New World Hero' and face me if you're as brave as they say you are!" Robotnik said until he started as the television turned into static, shocking them.

"Robotnik? I thought he died." Yune said while keeping Edge close.

"Yunnie, I'm scared." Edge said while Ken crouched down to him.

"Don't worry Edge. Everything will be ok." He said until he got up. "He wants me to face him. Maybe I should go out there."

"Ken, you know he's dangerous. He could-" Gemstone said until Ken shook his head.

"He shouldn't be as tough as Xiran. Besides, I beat something of his once, I'll beat it again." He said as he started walking to the door. "Yune, Gemstone. Take care of each other and with Edge and Ariel. I should be back soon."

"Please... Be careful. I don't want to lose you again." Gemstone said in which Ken nodded, remembering the time Xiran killed him but was revived thanks to the Master and Chaos Emeralds.

"I alw- I will." Ken said as he left the house, leaving them in worry.

"Please be ok..." Gemstone said silently.

**_Station Square - Midtown - Time: 7:04 AM_**

Ken ran through the streets as fast as he could until he noticed some of Robotniks robots, Egg Gunners, coming toward him and began to shoot at him, with him dodging them quickly.

"Whoa now! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Ken yelled until he jumped, rolled into a ball, and Homing Attacked some of the Egg Gunners, destroying as much as he could while they still shot at him. Ken quickly took out the chains from his pants and whips them with it, knocking them down while some of them kept shooting and hit some of the other robots. "Come on guys! Aim better!" He quickly ran away while the gunners began to follow him by rocket boosters on their backs while shooting, to which he dodged as fast as possible. He took out his can of spray paint, painted the ground quickly, and pulled back on the nozzle, creating a large explosion behind him that destroyed the gunners. "Thank you Comet for the explosive spray paint formula!"

Ken kept running through the streets until missiles began to follow him, with him quickly dodging one of them but gets hit by another, sending him back quickly until he jumped over it, letting both of the missiles collide and explode. He lands on the ground and looks around.

"Where did that come from?" He asked himself while he still looked until a fist tried to slam him, but flipped backwards to dodge it and looked to see a robot that looked similar to Robotnik himself, but metal and had red, silver, and gold painting on it, alongside shoulder missile pods, wrist lasers, and star bumper shields. "Holy..."

"Well, looks like you've arrived 'New World Hero'! I'm so glad you came to feel the demise you're about to feel!" Robotnik said through the robot. "Time to get beaten... by 'The Egg Beater'!" He threw one of his fists toward and tried to crush Ken, but quickly dodged it as fast as possible but was being shot by lasers with the other hand, sending him back. He quickly recovered the blast by swinging his chains at a lamp post, catching himself and swung back at Robotnik while spinning at a high velocity, but he countered it by using the shield on his arm, sending him backwards and through a window.

"Whoa! He just countered me!" Ken said until he hit the wall, making him slouch down onto the floor until missiles flew toward him, with him reacting by spindashing out of the building before it blew up. He landed onto the ground and ran around while the Egg Beater still fired missiles and lasers at him, figuring out a strategy. "I need to find a way to get rid of those shields first. Get rid of them and I'm in the clear. Maybe my spray paint can do it!" He quickly took out the can of spray paint and Homing Attacked toward Robotnik, with him knocking Ken back but gave him enough time to quickly spray the paint onto one of the shields.

"It's not going to work rat! You should know by now!" Robotnik yelled while Ken ignored him and Homing Attacked the other shield, doing the same thing he did before. "You still haven't learned yet, have you?"

"Oh yeah, I learned alright! And so should you!" Ken said as he flipped backwards and landed while he suddenly pushed the nozzle back, making the spray paint explode alongside the shields being destroyed.

"N-No! My shields!" Robotnik yelled in shock while trying to shoot Ken again, but quickly dodged them while running.

"You should learn on how to not underestimate a hedgehog!" Ken said as he spindashed while glowing a Brown Aura, unleashing his full power and speed. "Here we... GO!" He left go and sped toward the Egg Beater, hitting it straight into the chest and sending it back, with electricity and parts of the robot flying out and it landing on the ground. "Now it's time I end this!" He quickly ran onto the cockpit and body of the machine and began to spray paint onto it, trying to create his symbol onto it while Robotnik tried to knock him off with it's only fuctional arms.

"Get off of there you hedgehog! I mean it!" Robotnik yelled while Ken jumped out of the arms way until he finished, quickly jumped out of the way and pulled back the nozzle, causing the body to explode while Robotnik quickly ejected out of it and started flying away. "You haven't seen the last of me 'New World Hero'! I'll make you pay for this!" He kept flying away while Ken watched.

"I have a name! It's Ken; Ken the Hedgehog!" Ken yelled while people gathered around and clapped for him while he was in thought. _"Just how is Robotnik even alive now?" _


	4. Plans For Revival

_**Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 2:19 PM**_

Ken walked through the streets back to the house after helping fix some of the destruction Robotnik created in Midtown, and entered in.

"Hey, I'm back!" Ken said as he noticed Edge sleeping on the couch with his head on Ariel's lap, with all of them looking at him.

"Ken! I'm glad you're ok!" Yune said as she got up and hugged him, to which he hugged back.

"Is Edge ok?" He asked with Ariel nodding.

"He was so scared the poor thing got tired." She said while petting Edge's head. "He really cares for you as a big brother."

"Yeah, I bet." Ken said while looking at them. "Sorry to make you guys worry, but somebody had to... Deal with it, you know?"

"It's ok." Yune said until she picked up Edge and started taking him to his room while Gemstone walked over to him.

"It isn't over yet. I thought it would be after Xiran, but... It's far from it." Gemstone said with Ken nodding slowly.

"I know... I thought so too." He said until he held her hands. "But... I have to deal with it."

"Do you have to though?" Gemstone asked, which surprised Ken. "This is the same man that created Xiran. Just... Think on what he can create. He could make something more dangerous that Xiran himself."

"I do have to. And like you said, he's dangerous. Which is all the more reason to stop him. I... need to do this." Ken said while both he and Gemstone stared at each other. "I don't know what he plans to do next, but whatever it is, I have to make sure he's put to a stop."

"I know you will... But is this the kind of life you want?" Gemstone asked. "Is the life of having to struggle and fight the dangers of what could endanger the world really what you want?"

"I don't have much of a choice Gemmy." Ken said. "I have to. It's... My job now." Gemstone looked down and nodded.

"I... Understand I'm just worried." She said as Ken nodded.

"I know Gem... I know." He said and hugged her, to which she hugged back.

**_Robotnik's Lair - Time: 3:35 PM_**

"I don't understand this!" Robotnik said in anger while he pacing around. "He's only younger than what Hamon was, and yet he's faster and better than even he was!" He growled a bit. "Until that pesky hedgehog is gone, Robotnik land will not happen! There must be a way to kill him! Or something!" Around that same time both Nut and Bolt walk in with files in hand. "This better be good."

"We have something that might interest you Master Robotnik!" Bolt said as he gave Robotnik the file. "We learned of a being that could give you the ability to control time: Solaris."

"Oh, is that right?" Robotnik asked while he began to read through the file. "The being known as Solaris: The sun god of Soleanna. It was a small flame of light that could have the ability to travel through time, but was blown out by former Queen Elise the Third, whom died of old age." He looks at them. "Why are you telling me of something that no longer exists?"

"Because... There could be a way to revive it." Nut said, making Robotnik look at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Based on research, yes." Nut said. "For the past years now, Soleanna has found certain shards of energy that they also use for each of it's four gods, they call it the 'Godly Shards', but in reality is called 'Chaos Drives'." Hearing this made Robotnik smile more. "They're connected to Solaris in a way, and this could be your best bet."

"Why... With the power of Solaris, I really could create the Robotnik Empire long before the hedgehog Ken was born, Hamon, and even Sonic!" Robotnik said until he smiled more. "Is the Egg Carrier still intact?"

"Yes sir, it's been taken good care of." Nut said, making Robotnik walk to one of the elevators.

"Start it up! We're heading to Soleanna as of right now!" He said with them bowing a bit.

"Yes sir! We also have a full-ledged map of Soleanna as well! I suggest we use the base named 'Aquatic Base'!" Bolt said, with Robotnik smiling and nodding.

"Perfect! Let us head off!" Robotnik said as he and all of the other robots entered in alongside some of his contraptions in a cubical case, started the Egg Carrier and started to fly off after opening a hatch on the ground, with some people seeing the carrier.

**_Station Square - Midtown - Time: 3:51 PM_**

Ken, alongside Gemstone, Yune, Ariel and Edge, walked through the streets together.

"So Edge, is there a place you want to go to? A place to eat or anything?" Ken asked while Gemstone looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know. There's so many places to go to now!" Edge said happily while thinking. "Maybe..." He was then covered in a shadow, with him looking up to see the Egg Carrier flying away. "What is that?" They all looked up to see it.

"Is that... Robotnik's air carrier?" Yune asked while it flied away, going toward a certain direction.

"It looks more or less like he's going somewhere... But where?" Ken asked while looking at Yune and Gemstone. "What do you think? Bet he's planning something?"

"Probably... Maybe we should head to his abandoned base?" Gemstone asked, with Ken nodding and looked at Ariel.

"Ariel, can you take Edge back home? This might be a bit dangerous for him." He asked in which Ariel nodded, with Edge looking at them in a hurt expression.

"But I want to go with you!" He said as Ariel grabbed his hand started heading back to the house, with Edge struggling to get free while they watched sadly.

"I really didn't want to hurt the poor guys feelings." Ken said with Yune looking at him.

"You're thinking about his safety, that's all that matters." She said. "Let's just get to his base and see if we can get any answers."

"Yeah... Right." Ken said as he grabbed both of the girls hands and started speeding off to find the base.

**_Robotnik's Lair - Time: 4:14 PM_**

The three ran through the outskirts of Station Square on the dirt road to see the large hole in the ground, still there after nineteen years.

"Wow, never thought it'd still be here." Ken said as he jumped down, with Yune and Gemstone following, to see the still destroyed room. "This can't be all of his base. There's bound to be something else here." They all looked around until Yune found a keypad lock.

"I think I found something." She said as they all gathered to look at it.

"Well that's great. How else are we suppose to get through that?" Ken asked while Gemstone observed it more.

"Maybe I can try something." She said while she reached into her pocket, took out a small a small circular device.

"What is that?" Ken asked.

"It's a device to hack through keypad locks like this. Xiran... Gave this to me in case something happened." Gemstone said as she placed it onto the lock, making it flash red quickly then into green, making a fleet of stairs downward. "And we're in."

_"Wow. A hacker girlfriend. Never thought I'd see the day." _Ken thought as everybody began to go down the stairs to see another part of the base and a file on a desk. "Well, looks like omelet boy forgot to clean up around here." He walked over to the file and began to read through it. "Let's see what you're planning to do..." He read through it more. "It looks like he's heading to a place named Soleanna."

"Soleanna: The City of Water?" Gemstone asked, with Ken nodding. "My... Mom was originally from there. It was really pretty from what I saw in the pictures." Ken kept reading it.

"He's after some sort of being called Solaris, a being to control time. But it was blown out before, so it really isn't-" Ken said until he stared at a part in shock. "Oh my god... This is bad."

"What? What is it?" Yune asked while Ken kept reading.

"There's these things called 'Chaos Drives', objects of chaos energy created by the Master Emerald and Solaris combined. If they were use together, then Solaris will be revived..." He said until he put the files down. "My god... If Robotnik gets a hold of those, then it won't just be Xiran to be the strongest being there ever was."

"Then we should get to Soleanna and get those things before he does." Gemstone said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, but we would need more help than we have here." He said while looking at the file more. "It has something to do with the Master Emerald... So that means there's one person we can talk into joining us momentarily. Come on, let's go." He started walking with them not to far behind.

"Where are we going?" Yune asked.

"...To Angel Island." Ken said.


	5. Gathering Up

**_Mystic Ruins - Angel Island - Time: 6:01 PM_**

Inside the area of the Mystic Ruins held a large floating island island which contained an alter, inside it held a large Green Emerald while a Light Grey furred hedgehog with the same colored eyes along with wearing a tanktop, Black jeans, gauntlets on his arms, and boots while he sat on one of the steps in solitary. He looked around still until a White female wolf with Red eyes walked over to him with a large bag of food in hand.

"Hey Stone...I have some food for you. I thought... Maybe you would want some?" The wolf asked while she gave Stone the food, with him staring at it.

"There seems to be so much food being created now than before. It's a miracle, correct?" Stone asked in which the wolf nodded.

"I... guess so. But don't you get lonely here?" She asked with Stone shaking his head.

"If there was any way to make up for my sins, it is this." He said while looking around. "I always hurt multiple people during my time of being a soldier of the Xiran Empire, including my friend Comet. I want to do this for his sake."

"Stone, you can't feel that way." The wolf said.

"Alyssa, I must. I'm doing this to make up for-" Stone said until they both heard rustling in the distance, with them seeing Ken and the group walking over. "The son of Hamon? What is he doing here?" He gets up and waits for them to walk over to him. "Son of Hamon, it is-"

"Ken. It's Ken, Stone. You know that. There's no need to always keep calling me that." Ken said while Stone looked at him and nodded.

"I apologize. Ken, it is good to see you again..." Stone said as he looked at Gemstone and Yune. "...And girls. What brings all of you to Angel Island?"

"We need your help on something." Ken said, with caught his attention and sat down.

"Very well. I'm listening." Stone said.

"Robotnik is back and from the looks of it he plans to go to Soleanna to revive Solaris, and when he does it won't be good. Solaris has the power to travel through time, and that means he can go through any period and build his empire from there." Yune explained. "We really need your help on this." Stone thinks about this for a bit until he makes a choice.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go." Stone said, which shocked them.

"W-Why not?" Gemstone asked while Stone stood up.

"I would help, but I cannot leave the Master Emerald unattended." He said. "I cannot leave it alone or into the wrong hands because those who find it will abuse its power, and everything Comet's bloodline worked for will be for nothing."

"But Stone-" Gemstone said until Ken looked at Stone.

"He's going to abuse the power of the Master Emerald anyway." He said, which caught Stone's attention.

"What? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"He's going to revive Solaris by using objects knows as 'Chaos Drives'. They're shards created by chaos energy from the Master Emerald and by Solaris itself. If he gets a hold of them, then the world will be taken and Comet's work will be for nothing." Ken said. "Stone, we really need you on this. You're one of the few left to help us." Stone looked down a bit in thought until he made a decision.

"...Very well, I will join you. But somebody needs to watch over the Master Emerald during my absence." Stone said.

"I can watch over it until you get back." Alyssa said while sitting in Stone's place, with him looking.

"Are.. You sure you wish to do this?" Stone asked in which Alyssa nodded.

"I'll be sure nothing happens to it. You just... Go and save the world again." She said while Stone stared at her and nodded.

"Very well. I will be back soon." He said with Alyssa nodding, then looked at them. "Let us go. We must first find a way to get to this place called 'Soleanna'."

"Well if we just head the same way Robotnik went, we should be able to find it." Yune said as they nodded and began to walk away, but Stone suddenly stopped.

"I forgot something." He said as he ran over to the Master Emerald and back to them with the Light Blue and White Chaos Emeralds in hand, surprising them.

"The Chaos Emeralds! Where did you-" Ken asked.

"I found them around the Mystic Ruins and I thought I would keep them for any reasons at all." Stone said while giving Ken the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. "This could be useful in our adventure."

"Yeah, anything would help us at this point." Ken said while looking at Gemstone. "Gem, is that plane you used nearly two years ago still there?"

"It... Should be. I kept it safe in case we needed it again." She said with Ken nodding.

"That's good. We should let Ariel know about what's going on and that we have to leave for now." He said with Yune nodding.

"I hope she'll understand I have to leave her again." She said with Gemstone looking at her.

"I'm sure she will." She said with a smile, which Yune looked and smiled back.

**_Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 8:12 PM  
_**  
"So... You have to go again?" Ariel asked while everybody except Edge was in the living room, with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. We'll be back soon once Robotnik is dealt with. It shouldn't take long, maybe a few days or so." He said while Yune held Ariel's hand.

"I'll be sure to stay safe. I promise." She said while Ariel looked at her and nodded.

"And... I know this may sound a little much, but... Watch over Edge for us. This is one adventure he can't go on. Before there was no other choice." Ken said with Ariel nodding.

"Of course. I'll be sure he's in good hands." She said while Edge was in his room, listening and watching everything.

"Thanks Ariel, I mean it." Ken said as he hugged Ariel, to which she hugged back. "We'll be back soon, I promise." She nodded as the group walked out, while Edge still watched.

"They're leaving me... I-I have to help them!" Edge said to himself as he grabbed the Yellow Chaos Emerald, opened the window, and jumped into a bush to break his fall. He fixed himself and hid inside while the group looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Gemstone asked, with Stone activating his gauntlets to bring our his Purple energy blades.

"Easy Stone." Ken said while grabbing his gauntlet, making him look then deactivating it. "It was probably the wind causing something to fall. Couldn't be somebody." He looked at Gemstone. "Anyway, lead us to the plane."

"Alright. It should be at that old abandoned hanger." She said while everybody followed her, with Edge quickly getting out of the bush and followed them.

**_Station Square - Abandoned Hanger - Time: 8:35 PM_**

The group then entered the old hanger to see the old plane all repaired and having a few more added seats.

"Wow, you really put a lot of time into it." Yune said with Gemstone nodding.

"Yep. Ever since I first flew this thing, I decided to be a trained pilot. It's really worth the pay off." She said as everybody entered it, with Edge still sneaking behind them.

"So who should sit where?" Yune asked, with Ken jumping onto one of the wings of the plane.

"I'm sitting right here!" He said with a smile.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Yune asked, with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, but I'm going to sure as heck do it anyway!" He said while relaxing on it. "Gemmy, let's fly and catch that egg!"

"Alright." Gemstone said as she started the plane and began to move, while Edge watched and began to run until he jumped into one of seats with nobody noticing. The plane began to fly off to the direction Robotnik went towards.

"Next stop, Soleanna!" Ken said with a smirk.


	6. Soleanna: The City of Water

_**Egg Carrier - Time: 6:12 AM  
May 6, 3542  
**_  
Robotnik was at the cockpit of the Egg Carrier, looking through the sky and around the area while it was on auto-pilot, seeing all of the small islands until one represented very much like Italy.

"Master Robotnik! We are arriving at Soleanna: The City of Water!" Bolt said over an intercom. "We will be landing in the old Aquatic Base soon!"

"Very good. Just keep this carrier going!" Robotnik said as he sat down onto his chair and waited for the landing until the Egg Carrier began to descend through the City of Soleanna, with some of its residents on the edge looking at it, and through a hatch containing a mechanical tunnel filled with water at the edge of the island. Once the Egg Carrier was inside the tunnel, the water drained through vents and gave the aircraft a landing space.

"Master Robotnik, he have arrived!" Nut said as the door from the Egg Carrier opened, allowing Robotnik, Bolt, and Nut to leave it and observe the area until they entered through the base more and more to see most of it is still functioning.

"Excellent. This place is brilliant! It's time we make use of this place and find those Chaos Drives!" Robotnik said with a smile. "Do you have any research on where one might be?"

"Well... It's a educated guess but very well might be the case, but one might be at the abandoned terminal station where it contains the temple for one it it's many gods. That is the only temple everyone knows of, so it's best if we try there." Nut said in which Robotnik nodded.

"Very well, we will check there first! After that, use it to track the remaining three!" He said with a smile. "Secure this base and release all of the robots and contraptions! It's time to claim what is rightfully mine!" He starts smiling and laughing a bit, which quickly became loud.

**_Soleanna - Edge of Soleanna Castle Town - Time: 6:25 AM_****  
**  
Gemstone still flew the plane through the ocean while Ken slept on one of the wings of the plan, Yune sleeping on her seat, except for Stone still being awake along with Edge, who they still didn't know was with them. Edge kept looking around at the ocean while keeping his entire body down to prevent being seen.

_"Wow! The ocean looks so beautiful! I've never seen it before. I'm glad I went!" _Edge thought while looking more to see Soleanna in the distance. _"Oh wow! That looks even prettier!"  
_  
"It looks like we're here." Gemstone said to herself while looking at Ken. "Ken, wake up!" He slowly began to roll around, making them nervous until he sat up.

"Oh hey... Good morning." He said while looking around to see Soleanna. "Oh wow, so THAT'S Soleanna. Looks awesome! Are we going to land somewhere?"

"We can try over that landing site around the Castle Town!" Gemstone said while she began to descend, making Ken grab onto the wing, and land gently onto the site, making Yune wake up quickly.

"W-What happened?" She asked while looking around to see the town. "Oh my god... Is this really-"

"Guys." Ken said while getting off with them getting off except for Edge. "Welcome to Soleanna: The City of Water!" They all started walking away from the landing site while Edge grabbing his Yellow Chaos Emerald and got off to look around.

"Wooow! This place looks so amazing! I can't believe this place exists!" Edge said while looking around, seeing so many people in the city that was both Mobian and Human, and following the group far enough to not be seen.

"This place looks... Nice." Stone said with Yune nodding.

"It's so beautiful! All the water is always shining, even when the sun isn't fully up yet!" She said while Gemstone looked around.

"I feel... Safe in this place. Like nothing bad could happen in here." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to come back here for a vacation at some point." Ken said until he looked at them. "But that's for another time. Right now we need to find those Chaos Drives before Robotnik does."

"Yes. But where do we find the locations of these Chaos Drives?" Stone asked while they looked at each other for an answer.

"Well... Why don't we talk to the people in town to see if we can find any answers?" Yune asked, with Ken nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Ask for something related to the Chaos Drives or... 'Godly Shards' as these guys call it." He said while looking at them. "So, we split up and meet up somewhere with and info?"

"Sounds good." Gemstone said while looking at the church. "We can meet up over there when we're done."

"Alright, good luck guys!" Ken said as he quickly sped off through the streets, making everybody split up and leave Edge alone in worry.

"Uh... Guys?" He asked in a bit of fear while looking around. "I-I'm alone. I-I'm really alone!" He looked around completely scared for his life while walking and keeping the Yellow Chaos Emerald near him until he bumped into somebody, making him look to see a dark shadow looking at him with a dark smile.

"Hey kid. Nice little gem you got there." The man said while Edge back up a bit. "Mind if I have it?"

"N-No!" He said in anger.

"Well... Guess I'll have to take it from you then." The man said as he suddenly grabbed Edge and ran, leaving everybody in shock.

**_Soleanna - Castle Town - Time: 6:40 AM_**

The group then met back up at the church.

"Anything?" Yune asked with them shaking our heads.

"These people really don't like to talk about their stuff. They wouldn't even talk to me about the Chaos Drives." Ken said. "Maybe if we get them to warm up to us... Maybe."

"Oh my god! He has that boy!" A female yelled, making the group look to see the same man with Edge in his hands in shock.

"Edge?! What is he doing here?!" Gemstone asked in shock while Ken prepared to run.

"I got it!" He said as suddenly ran to the man and stopped him. "Hey, put him down!"

"Ken! Help!" Edge yelled in fear.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do." The man said while taking out the Chaos Emerald from Edge's grasp. "I'm just in it for this."

"For the Ch- For the Gem huh? Alright, how about this." Ken said while showing the man his Light Blue Chaos Emerald. "I trade you this for the kid!"

"You have a gem yourself huh?" The man asked with a smirk until he put the boy down. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Ken walked over to give him the Chaos Emerald until he smirked.

"Chaos Control!" Ken said suddenly, making him flash in a Light Blue light, scaring the man.

"What the- Where did he go?!" He asked until Ken flashed behind him.

"Right here!" He said, making him jump while Ken spun the Chaos Emerald on his fignertip. "Hey, didn't say I'd fight back!" He put the Chaos back into his palms and offered it to him. "I'll tell you what, I'm sorry. In fact, I'm gonna give it to you right here and now." The man began trying to grab it, but Ken used his speed to get it out of his way while the residents watched him.

"You're toying with me you little rat!" The man said with his anger growing while still trying to grab it.

"Come on! Come on boy! Keep trying!" Ken said while he kept moving his hand until he stopped. "Ah I'm just kidding, go ahead and keep it." He put the Light Blue Chaos Emerald into the mans hand.

"About freaking time." The man said as he started walking away but Ken quickly sped in front of him in a thinking pose, scaring him.

"Actually, on second thought..." Ken said while the man stared at him.

"How in the- How do you keep doing that?!" He asked until a thought hit him. "Y-you're..."

"Yep, looks like you guessed right! Give this man a prize!" Ken said as he quickly sped behind the man and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out while sending the Chaos Emeralds into the air with Ken catching them and giving the Yellow one to Edge. "You ok little guy?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ok!" Edge said while hugging him, with the crowd cheering for him and the group walking to him.

"I thought the young one would be with Miss Ariel." Stone said while Gemstone crouched down to Edge.

"Edge, what are you doing here? I thought we kept you with Ariel." She said while Edge looked at her.

"I wanted to help! That mean man Robotnik is going to destroy the world again, and I want to help!" He said while Yune shook her head.

"We can't let you go with us Edge. This is only going to get dangerous." She said while Edge looked down sadly, making her sad as well. "Then again... You are here." She looked at them. "What do you think?"

"Whatever choice we make, it cannot stop us from getting the Chaos Drives before Robotnik does." Stone said until he crossed his arms. "Whatever you three want to do."

"Well... We can't exactly waste anymore time." Gemstone said while looking at Ken. "What do you want to do?" Ken looked at Edge for a bit until he smiled and crouched down to him.

"Alright Edge, you can stay." He said, making Edge look at him and smile. "But if you do, then you HAVE to stay close. Got it?"

"Got it!" Edge said while an old woman walked to them with another woman helping her.

"You saved that boy. How can we ever repay you?" She asked with Ken looking up at her.

"We're looking for the location of the 'Godly Shards' as you guys all it. We need to find them before someone else does since he's the bad guy." He said while the old woman stared at him and nodded.

"Grandma, we don't even know these peo-...animals." The young woman said with the old woman looking at her.

"It's ok dear. I can trust them with this information." The old woman said until she looked at the group. "One of the temples is at the abandoned train station. It contains the object you wish to protect."

"Thanks! I mean it!" Ken said as he looked at everybody "Come on! Let's go!" He quickly ran off with everybody following.


	7. Most Radical of Train Rides

**_Soleanna - New City - Time: 7:01 AM_**

Ken and the others ran through a large metal gate and into an urban town that didn't have as many and large buildings than Castle Town did, but looked a bit more like Station Square.

"Man, took a little while." Ken said as he began to run again through the city with them following and looking around. "Now where's that terminal station though? It's got to be somewhere!" He kept running until he stopped to see an old building with yellow 'Do not Cross' tape on it.

"Could that be it?" Stone asked in question.

"I'm not sure, let's find out." Ken said until he saw some of Robotnik's Egg Gunners flying by, with them noticing the group and starts shooting at them. "Look out!" Yune quickly grabs Edge as all of them quickly dodged out of the way while both Ken and Stone both ran through the bullets made by the gunners and quickly took them out with Ken knocking some down with his chains and Stone stabbing them into their core with purple darts from his gauntlets, making them explode.

"What were those robots? Where did they come from?" Stone asked while observing the robots.

"They're Robotnik's. He used these same ones to attack Station Square yesterday." Ken said until he looked at him. "That means he might be here already." Around that same time, more Egg Gunners with other larger versions flew by and tried to shoot them again, with them dodging as fast as possible.

"You go and get to Robotnik! I'll be sure to keep as much of them away from you as I can!" Stone said while throwing more darts.

"Are you sure?!" Ken asked.

"Yes! Now go!" Stone yelled while shooting more darts, with Ken nodding and running into the train station to see everything rusty and abandoned.

"Sheesh, when that woman said it was abandoned she wasn't kidding!" Ken said until he saw Robotnik in his Egg Mobile in the distance, making him run as fast as possible to catch up with him. "Yo baldy! Miss me?" Robotnik looked to see him, making him shocked.

"How in the world did you find me?!" He asked in shock.

"I guess that shiny part of your head led me the way!" Ken said with a smirk, angering Robotnik.

"Oooh, you've really gotten onto my nerves lately hedgehog!" He said until they went into the outside part of the railroad, seeing the outside filled with debris, in which Robotnik went outside of the trail while a large carrier with drills and missiles pods on each side of it flew under Robotnik. He then descend down into a hole that fit through the mobile, connecting with and activating it. "Hedgehog, meet 'The Egg Hornet'!"

"What's your obsession with eggs Robotnik? I might as well call you Doctor Shell-head, Omelet Boy or Eggman! You know what? Eggman fits you better!" Ken said while he kept running, angering Robotnik more.

"You've angered me for long enough!" He yelled as the Egg Hornet then began to shoot out missiles from the pods, hitting and destroying the railroad Ken was on and made him fly a bit until he landed and rolled on the ground a bit while it began to crumble, making him fall. Ken tried to recover the fall until he landed on a piece of falling debris and began to jump from part to part as fast as possible, which helped him get back onto the railroad and run back to his full speed. "Still alive hm? Well not for long!" Robotnik them pulled a switch on the Egg Hornet, making it charge toward Ken with it's drills with him quickly dodge and barely hitting him, with it instead barging through one of mountains and a part of the tunnels, destroying them.

"Man, that was way too close!" Ken said to himself. _"There's got to be a way to destroy what he has there. Maybe if I get close enough to him I can spray those pods."_ Ken looked around for Robotnik, wondering where he went until he was suddenly hit by the front of the Egg hornet, making him fall down over the railroad but recovered by swinging his chain at one of the Egg Hornets drills, causing heat to spark but also helped lift him enough to jump back onto the railroad. "Come on Eggman! Hit me with those drills again, maybe you'll get me this time!"

"You're REALLY asking for it you rat!" Robotnik yelled as he charged at Ken again, but dodged it and quickly spray painted one of the missile pods while the Egg Hornet went through another tunnel, made a sharp turn and charged again. "Take THIS!" He charged toward Ken again, but he sprayed the other pod as fast as possible until he pushed back the nozzle, making the paint explode along with the pods. "What?! What happened?!" The pods inside began to malfunction and caused missiles to shoot all over the area, destroying some of the mountains and tunnels with debris falling down until all the missiles stopped coming.

"Did you enjoy that baldy? Come on, I know you love explosions! I mean look at all those missiles you just shot out!" Ken said with a smile.

"I did not-" Robotnik said until he realized something, then looked at Ken. "You pesky hedgehog! I'll make you pay for this!" He flipped a toggle on the Egg Mobile, making the Egg Hornet's boosters on the end of the drills shoot out Blue fire instead of Red-Orange and charged at Ken in full speed, with him barely dodging and jumping on top of it. "Get off you rat!" Robotnik began swinging his arms toward Ken while he sprayed enough paint on one of the drills and triggered the explosion, sending him back onto the railroad while the Egg Hornet began to spin and turn around quickly. "NO! IT'S SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL!"

"Welcome to the club Egg Head! You'll get use to it." Ken said while getting up until the Egg Hornet then hit him, sending him back a bit until it turned around quickly and the drill began to dig through the rails, destroying them. Ken got up to see this and began to run away from the drill until he jumped backwards, landing on the Egg Mobile and began painting on the last drill.

"Get off of there you little pest!" Robotnik yelled while Ken kicked away his hands until he triggered the explosion, causing the both of them to flip around until they got to the end of the railroad, with the Egg Mobile crashing through what appeared to be a temple, destroying it while leaving behind Purple Sparks.

"What the... Is that... The temple she talked about?" Ken asked while walking into the debris and looked to see Robotnik dizzy from the events, while noticing a Purple Glow from under it. "Huh?" He looked through it until he saw a Purple icicle cut crystal, the Chaos Drive. "Oh my god... This is it. This is the-" Suddenly a mechanical arm reached through Ken and grabbed it, shocking him. He looked to see it came from Robotnik's Egg Mobile while he started it up again.

"I thank you for helping me find it! Until we meet again Ken the Hedgehog!" Robotnik said while Ken tried to chase him but was suddenly shot by a taser gun, knocking and stunning him while Robotnik flew away laughing, leaving Ken to stare at him.

"That's not good... He already has one of the four... That means I'll have to step my game up." He said to himself as he began to run back to the New City.


	8. The Talk

**_Soleanna - New City - Time: 7:25 AM_**

Ken ran through back to where the entrance, quickly made a stop and walked out to see the destroyed Egg Gunners left by Stone, to see some of the Soleanna guards putting them up while he walked over to see Stone being treated by some of medical staff, with him in a bit of pain.

"You should really relax." A nurse said while Stone nodded slowly.

"I know madam." He said until the nurse stopped.

"Ok, you should feel better soon. Just don't stress your body too much." She said while Stone got up.

"I shall make no promises." He said while the nurse walked away and Ken walking to him. "It is good to see you are well."

"Same as you. Are the others ok?" Ken asked with Stone nodding and looking at them in the distance.

"Yes, they are. I made sure of it. They were protecting Edge while I dealt with the robots." He said until he looked at Ken, seeing him empty handed. "Where is the Chaos Drive you went to find? Did you lose it?"

"Uh... Well... Robotnik, or Eggman as I call him now, has it." Ken said as Stone stared at him in shock.

"No, you do not mean that." He said as Ken shook his head.

"I'm afraid so. I had it in my hands a bit ago and he just... Took it from my hands just like that." Ken said while rubbing his head. "Man they're going to be pissed."

"We should talk to them about this. This is very bad news." Stone said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. How do you think they'll take it?" He asked.

"There's only one way to find out. I just hope you get the last ones before Robotnik does." Stone said, to which he nodded.

"Next time he won't be so lucky." Ken said as both him and Stone walked to them and began to explain what happened.

**_Soleanna - Castle Town - Time: 7:28 AM_**

Robotnik flew through the town on his Egg Carrier while observing the Chaos Drive.

"So, this is what this 'Chaos Drive' is." He said to himself until he pressed a button. "I have the Chaos Drive!"

"That's good to know sir!" Bolt said through a radio. "Are you going to be heading back to the base?"

"No. That hedgehog is on my trail and I need to get to the nearest temple." Robotnik said while looking around. "Have you found any of the other ones?"

"Well... No sir. And there's a problem." Nut said. "Like I said before, nobody else really knows on where the other temples are, not even on the satellite map."

"Then HOW am I suppose to find something nobody knows of?!" Robotnik yelled in anger.

"Well... There's a possibility on something." Nut said. "The Chaos Drives contain chaos energy from the Master Emerald, very much like the Chaos Emeralds. So if this is the case, then you should be able to find the next Chaos Drive by using it's energy signatures." Hearing this theory making Robotnik think for a bit until he smiled.

"I'll test that little theory of yours! Send in the Egg Gunners and the new 'Egg Viper 2.0'!" He said.

"But Master Robotnik, the new Egg Viper is not ready yet! It's only a prototype still!" Bolt said.

"Then it's time we put it to the test! If I know the hedgehogs they ALWAYS find a way to get to me! Send it in now!" Robotnik said.

"..Yes sir." Nut said as the communication went off, while a bit later more Egg Gunners began to fly alongside Robotnik. "It seems like you're heading to the Soleanna Desert nicknamed: Dusty Desert."

"Good. Let's go!" Robotnik said as he kept flying toward the Desert region.

**_Soleanna - New City - Time: 7:34 AM  
_**  
"...That's really bad." Gemstone said while they all walked down the street after Stone was recovered.

"Yeah, that means we'll have to step up our game for now on." Ken said with a nod. "I have to make sure what happens next doesn't happen. We can't afford to lose another Drive."

"I agree. I'll be sure to help again when I find the man once more." Stone said while Edge's stomach growled a bit.

"I'm a little hungry. Can we get something quick to eat?" He asked while Ken looked around to see a small cafe.

"Alright. We'll take a small break to eat something and then we have to get back to finding Robotnik." He said.

"Alright, do you guys need anything while we're in there?" Yune asked both Ken and Gemstone, with them shaking their heads.

"No, I'm good." Gemstone said with Ken nodding.

"Ok, if that's what you guys want." Yune said as her, Edge and Stone walked inside and left both Gemstone and Ken alone.

"So... Are you feeling ok?" Ken asked in which Gemstone nodded.

"Yeah... I am. I'm just worried is all, about the Chaos Drives. When Robotnik gets them all, this place will just be destroyed." She said while Ken grabbed her hand.

"That won't happen. I'll make sure Solaris isn't revived again." He said with Gemstone nodding a bit while looking around. "You really like this place, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Gemstone said. "To be honest, I... I want to stay here when Robotnik is defeated." Hearing this surprised Ken. "And I want you to stay here with me."

"Gemmy... You know I can't stay here." Ken said, with Gemstone staring at him in a bit of hurt.

"W-Why is that?" She asked.

"Because... People still need me in Station Square. I'm one of the last few good things left in that city. I have to stay there." Ken said.

"But you're a world hero. You go anywhere in the world and you can consider it your home. I mean, you even left Station Square unattended-" Gemstone tried to say.

"Momentarily. I left momentarily to make sure a bigger threat than what goes on in Station Square doesn't harm anybody, or here for that matter." Ken said while crossing his arms. "All of us can't stay here. And I think-"

"I don't want to live in Station Square anymore though!" Gemstone said, surprising Ken. "Each and everyday I live in that city, the past haunts me! Everything Xiran did to all of those people for the past eighteen years will never escape from my mind, and my betrayal against you! After all of that, I can't and never will forgive myself for all of that! But when I entered this city, all of those bad memories left me and I felt really happy. Happier than I was when living in Station Square! I can't live like that anymore! I... just... can't..." Ken stared at her in a hurt expression.

"I understand the way you feel Gemstone... But I also need to stay in Station Square. It's not only the place that's most damaged now... But it's also my home..." Ken said while Gemstone stared at him sadly.

"I... guess we're going different paths then..." She said sadly, with Ken starting to think a bit until the group came back with a few meals in hand.

"We're back." Yune said until she noticed the scene. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes.. It is." Gemstone said while Ken looked at Yune.

"It's nothing, really. Anyway, it's time we get back on track." Ken said with Stone nodding.

"Correct. We just need to find on where Robotnik is going next." He said until he noticed his Chaos Emerald glowing brightly, making him take it out and saw it reacting. "My Chaos Emerald is reacting somehow." Both Ken and Edge took out theirs, seeing it glow as well.

"Mine is too!" Edge said in wonder.

"Why is that?" Ken asked. "Maybe our Chaos Emeralds are reacting to other ones as well in the distance if all of ours are in here."

"Maybe Robotnik has the other four?" Yune asked as Ken closed his eyes and began to feel the power of the Chaos Emeralds nearby, helping feel the others until he felt a repel in the distance.

"That might be the case. If he's heading toward his base or another Temple, then maybe we should catch up with him." He said while looking at everybody. "Let's Chaos Control over there so we can catch up." Everybody nodded and grabbed onto Ken while holding the Emeralds, making them all be covered in a Mint Green aura. "Chaos... Control!" Everybody then quickly flashed away, leaving the area.


	9. Vipers In The Dusty Desert

**_Soleanna - Dusty Desert - Time: 7:50 AM_**

Robotnik still flew through Dusty Desert, a desert filled with ruins and large winds of sand, with some of his Egg Gunners still following him while using the Chaos Drive to locate the next one.

"That Chaos Drive has got to be somewhere!" Robotnik said while aiming the Chaos Drive in front of him until he saw a point to where it glowed brightly at what appeared to be a large pyramid that resembled much like the temple at the Terminal Station, making him smile. "It looks like we found it! Full speed ahead!" He sped up the Egg Mobile along with the robots while in the distance, Ken and the others flashed in the same Mint Green color onto one of the ruins and looked around.

"So, this is Dusty Desert huh?" Yune asked while looking around, with Gemstone looking at some of the glyph's on stone.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for years. What do you think happened?" She asked while Ken looked for Robotnik.

"Not sure, but what happened here isn't the case. We just need to find Eggy and get that Chaos Drive before he does." Ken said while looking around, with Gemstone looking at him with a smile.

"Eggy? Is that what you call him?" She asked while trying to hold in a giggle, with him looking.

"Yeah! For Eggman! It was either that or Shell-Head!" He said while he kept looking around until he saw Robotnik in the distance. "Hey, there he is! Let's catch up to him!" He quickly got off of one of the ruins and began to follow while they did the same until both Yune and Gemstone saw spears in the sand, with them looking at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gemstone asked with Yune nodding.

"Yeah, I think I do." She said as they both grabbed the spears and caught up with the group, with Ken in the lead and catching up to Robotnik.

"Yo Eggman!" Ken yelled in the distance, making Robotnik look at him in shock. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"What?! How did you get here so quickly?!" He asked in shock, with Ken taking out one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Hey, It doesn't take me long!" He said with a smirk, then into a frown. "I'm not going to afford losing another Chaos Drive from you this time!"

"We'll see about that!" Robotnik said in anger. "Egg Gunners, attack!" The Gunners turned and began to fire their guns at the group, making them dodged while Stone grabbed Edge and put him on his back.

"Stay on!" Stone yelled as he turned on his gauntlets, making the blades, and began to throw some of the energy darts at the robot in which destroyed them by exploding. He grabbed Edge's and his Chaos Emeralds and began to glow in a Light Yellow aura, making his speed and power increase as he kept throwing some of the darts while cutting through any of the gunners that got in his way until one actually hit him across the face, making both him and Edge flip around on the ground. The gunner was about to shoot Edge but was knocked down by Ken Homing Attacking it.

"Ken!" Edge said happily.

"No problem little bud!" Ken said as he took out his chains from his pants and began to hit some of the gunners with it while running, with both Yune and Gemstone having the spears in hand. "Looks like you guys found something!"

"Yeah, and we're ready too!" Yune said as she stabbed some of the Egg Gunners in their energy cores and threw it at others, exploding while taking the one they hit with it. Everybody kept attacking until there was no longer and of the Gunners.

"Come on Eggman! That can't be all you've got!" Ken said while running through the ruins with everybody following, making Robotnik growl.

"You're asking for it!" He said until he pressed a button on the Egg Moblie, with him waiting a bit until there was a Red and Silver mechanical serpent that has spiked disks and lasers, flying through the sky and then through the ruins in which combined with the Egg Mobile while going inside the cockpit on the back. "Go! 'Egg Viper 2.0'!" He quickly turned around and began to shoot out lasers at the ruins with it's tail, destroying some of them the group was on.

"'Egg Viper 2.0' huh? Alright, I'm game! Bring it Eggy!" Ken yelled as he grabbed Gemstone and Yune's hand and began to run as fast as he could while dodging the lasers until one hit the ruins he was on, making him fall into the sand. "That was real dirty!" He tried getting out but couldn't a felt like he was sinking. "Hey! I can't get out!" The three began to struggle through the sand but failed.

"Oh god! We're in quicksand!" Gemstone yelled while trying to get out, with Stone seeing what's going on and running to them.

"Hold on!" Stone yelled as he quickly ran to them while being attacked by lasers from the Egg Viper, and quickly grabbed Gemstone and Yune out while Ken tried to reach for the Light Blue Chaos Emerald in his pocket but could due to the quicksand.

"I can't grab it!" He yelled while Edge took out his Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Catch it!" He yelled and threw it at Ken's open palm, with him grabbing it.

"Chaos Contro-" Ken said until his mouth was covered in the quicksand, preventing him from saying it. _"-Control!" _He flashed in a Yellow Light and appears next to them, with him spitting out the sand. "That was way to close!" He looked at Edge and patted his head. "Thanks for that Edge!" The Egg Viper began to shoot the lasers again, with them to continue run on the ruins. "Any ideas on how to beat this thing?"

"No, not really!" Gemstone yelled while looking around until Robotnik opened the cockpit to open up laser cannons from all sides of the cover. "What is he doing?!"

"Looks like a laser to me!" Stone said while Ken looked at it for a bit and suddenly grabbed Yune's spear.

"Stone, I hope you have a good throwing arm because throw me over there!" Ken said, with Stone looking at him. "Trust me on this!" Stone grabbed Ken, who curled into a ball, and threw him at the Egg Viper until he stabbed the spear into one of the cannons, making it explode and sending him over to the other side.

"What?! The cannon has gone down!" Robotnik yelled as the Egg Viper quickly turned, detached the spiked disks, and threw it at him with Ken quickly dodging them.

"Be careful!" Yune yelled until Stone saw the tail completely vulnerable, with him quickly jumping from ruin piece to ruin piece and slashed off one of the sockets of the tail, making to fall into the quicksand and catching Robotnik's attention.

"My tail!" He yelled in which Ken quickly jumped onto one of the spiked disks while it came back to Robotnik, and stabbed the spear into another cannon, making it explode and sending him back to where the group was. Robotnik looked at all of them in anger. "That's it! You five have got on my last nerve!" The spiked disks then began to spin fast and sped toward the group with Stone clashing his blade to it, making heat spark around until another disk came up to attack him but Ken slid underneath, painted it, and pushed the nozzle back to trigger the explosion. It happened and knocked back the disk toward the Egg Viper, hitting a part of the machine that triggered something.

"Self-Destruct commenced." A female voice said, shocking Robotnik.

"No! No! No!" He yelled as Stone pushed back the spiked disk with Ken getting on it and starting to spindash with the Light Blue and Yellow Chaos Emeralds in hand, making the same colored orbs swarm around him until he stopped with him being covered in a Green Aura with his eyes glowing the same color.

"And it's OVER!" Ken yelled as he flashed in front of one of the cannons and punched it, destroying and causing the Egg Viper to fly off with them watching and smiling. "Alright!" They kept watching until the Egg Viper began flying around at a quick speed.

"What the... What is he doing?" Yune asked until the Egg Viper then started speeding toward the group while it was in flames, shocking them. "It's a kamikaze attack!"

"Let's get out of here!" Gemstone yelled as they all quickly ran on the remains of the ruins, hoping to get away until the Egg Viper crashed into the sand, causing a huge explosion that sends all of them back on the last of the ruins, with Edge hitting what appeared to be a door on the pyramid while Robotnik flew away.

"I'll get all of you next time! Even you Ken the Hedgehog!" He yelled while flying away, what might be his base.

"Man... Took long enough." Ken said as he got up while Edge looked at the door and pushed it, revealing to be a passage way.

"Guys! I found a passage way! This looks so cool!" He said as everybody looked inside.

"Could this be the tunnel?" Stone asked while Ken looked at the pyramid.

"Looks a lot like the one at the Terminal Station, which could mean we were here before Robotnik was. So let's see." Ken said as everybody entered inside.

**_Soleanna - Dusty Desert/Pyramid - Time: 8:43 AM  
_**  
The group walked through the hallways of the pyramid, seeing it filled with what appeared to be Red colored waves.

"They said they didn't know where the other temples are. So why is the Chaos Drive in a pyramid of all places?" Ken asked, with Stone shrugging.

"I do not know the answer to that question. But perhaps we should just focus on the mission at hand." Stone said until they all made a turn to see a Chaos Drive on a pedestal, looking much like the one in the Terminal Station but Red.

"Is that it?" Yune asked as Ken walked over and grabbed it, with him looking around in case of any traps but then looked at the Chaos Drive and smiled.

"Score one for the good guys. Looks like we're even now!" He said with a smile then back at them. "Alright, let's head back to the Castle Town! Gather around!" Everybody grabbed onto Ken while he put the Chaos Drive in his pocket and took out the Chaos Emeralds, making him glow a Mint Green again. "Chaos Control!" Everybody waited for a bit but nothing happened, making them question this. "Let me try this again. Chaos Control!" He tried it again but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Gemstone asked. "Could it be because of the Chaos Drive's chaos powers?"

"Maybe. So I guess that means no more Chaos Control." Yune said as everybody separated while Ken uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to make him glow Light Green.

"I can still use it's power to help enhance my power, but no Chaos Control. That's really picky." He said as the aura died down a bit. "Well, I guess we have to walk through the desert."

"How exactly? We can't walk on the quicksand, we'll die through there." Gemstone said as Edge noticed a glyph, with him feeling it until there was a click, opening a door and catching their attention.

"Well holy crap." Ken said as he opened the door, seeing a clear desert. "No quicksand, we're in luck. Let's go!" Everybody began running through the desert as fast as they could back to the Castle Town.


	10. A New Invention

_**Soleanna - Robotnik's Lair - Time: 10:29 AM**_

Robotnik flew back into the Aquatic Base on his Egg Moblie, which was nearly destroyed because of the encounter, and landed near the Egg Carrier while both Nut and Bolt looked at him.

"Master Robotnik! Are you ok?" Bolt asked while hovering near Robotnik, in which made him look in anger.

"No, I'm completely safe and unharmed. OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" He yelled in complete rage, catching him off guard.

"Did you retrieve the other Chaos Drives?" Nut asked, which caused Robotnik to stare at him. "Or did the hedgehog get it first?"

"That pesky hedgehog is getting on the last of my very nerves!" He said while pacing around in anger while grabbing onto a wrench, scaring both Bolt and Nut. "No matter what kind of invention I throw at him, he just counters it one after the other! He's defeated only three out of five of my best creations! THREE! He's just like that pesky Blue hedgehog Sonic! Just like Somy, Shine, Lightning, Flare, Aqua, Indigo, Hamon, and now THIS hedgehog! I hate all of them... Hate, Hate, HATE, HATE-" He swings the wrench around in anger, scaring them more. "HATE!" He then throws the wrench, making them duck down until it hit a contraption. He looked down in rage and worn out from the swinging until he looked at what he hit, seeing an old display of his greatest creation: Metal Sonic.

"I-Is it over?" Bolt asked as Nut looked to see Robotnik walking over to it and observed it, with them looking at it as well. "Master... Robotnik?"

"Bolt. Nut." Robotnik said with a smile growing on his face. "Tell me, do we have any... Paint and tools to repair Metal?"

"I... Think we still do sir. Why? Are you going to rebuild Metal Sonic again?" Nut asked while Robotnik stared at Metal Sonic more.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I think it's about time we give the hedgehog a taste of his own medicine!" He said with the robots nodding and hovered away, leaving Robotnik to stare at Metal Sonic. "I will rebuild you to look just like him. And to prove you are the real... Ken the Hedgehog!"  
_  
__**Soleanna - Castle Town - Time: 11:02 AM**_

Ken and the others ran through a forest they found during the way back to town until they saw it through the leaves, returning back into the town.

"Well, looks like we're back to where we started." Yune said with Ken smiling.

"Yeah, but I gotta say. Even with running it was a long time to get through that desert. God." He said while looking around. "So, you guys want to rest for a bit or want to keep going?"

"I'd say keep going. We can't exactly waste anymore time now that we have a Chaos Drive. That means he'll be stepping up his game." Gemstone said with Stone nodding.

"I agree. We nearly did not get past his machine he calls 'Egg Viper'. We must keep going." He said with Ken looking at Yune, to which she nodded.

"Alright, so we're in agreement then." Ken said as he took out the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. "Eggy still has the other Chaos Emeralds, so that must mean he's probably still on the hunt for it. So let's try to find them now." He starts emptying his mind to find the other Chaos Emeralds in Robotnik's possession, but couldn't find their power. "That's weird."

"What's wrong?" Gemstone asked.

"I can't feel the Chaos Emeralds attracting or repelling at each other. Could it be because of the Chaos Drive with us?" Ken asked as he took it out and looked at it. "This thing is really more trouble than it's worth."

"Well that's just great. We're at a dead end!" Gemstone said in annoyance while starting to pace, with Yune walking up to him.

"It could just be how the Chaos Drive works. It probably enhances your abilities using the Chaos Emeralds alone but sacrifices using Chaos Control and negates the attract/repel properties." She said while Ken sighed and put up the Chaos Emerald. "I think we really are at a dead end."

"Great. Just perfect." He said while rubbing his quills in stress until he sits down onto one of the steps. "Now how are we going to find the last two? Robotnik found a way to find this one. Just... What did he do and how?" He puts down the Chaos Drive and holds his face a bit. "We are so screwed..." Gemstone looked at him then sat down next to him and gasped his shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll... We'll figure something out. We've got to." She said while Edge stared at the water of Soleanna for a bit until he noticed the Chaos Drive glowing a bit toward a gate.

"Hey! It's glowing!" He said as they all looked at the Chaos Drive.

"What about it glowing?" Ken asked while looking at it, seeing it pointing, and grabbed it. "It's pointing at the gate..." He began to move it around, seeing it's glowing fading varying on the direction.

"Could it work similar to the Chaos and Master Emerald?" Stone asked. "It IS chaos energy after all. So it could apply just like that."

"So it could work with other Chaos Drives! That must be how Robotnik found out about the Chaos Drive is Dusty Desert!" Ken said with a smile and got up. "Might as well rest up all you can, because we're getting the last two Chaos Drives!"

"Alright! Let's do it!" Yune said as Ken aimed the Chaos Drive to where the gate was until they stopped by Yune reading it. "'The Soleanna Forest'. This is where we must be heading."

"Let's go." Gemstone said with a smile, in which everybody went through the gate through and back into the forest where they came from.

**_Soleanna - Robotnik's Lair - Time: 11:54 AM_**

Robotnik, with the help of Bolt and Nut, repaired and also repainted Metal Sonic into looking like a metal and robotic replica of Ken the Hedgehog, with the difference being a now Red metal plating on the chest with a Grey streak across it, and also Grey metal feet as well.

"Master Robotnik, is the hedgehog you speak of looks very much like this?" Bolt asked, with Robotnik nodding.

"Why of course he does! The hedgehog always wanted a challenge, so I plan to give him one! By fighting himself, his other." He said until he stopped repairing the Metal replica. "Now, hand me the new memory chip." Nut hands it to him and begins to replace the old with the new, then starts it up once more, making it's eyes glow Bright Red. "Welcome to the world, Metal Ken!" Metal Ken began to look around while beeping.

"This is... It?" Nut asked, with Robotnik nodding.

"Along with my other invention, this is the ultimate weapon!" He said while Metal Ken looked at Robotnik, recognizing him as his master. "Now, it's time to test out your abilities. Metal, do the honor?" Metal Ken then activated the boosters on his feet and began to hover in the air, surprising them, until he began to speed through the air at a fast pace for a bit and landed on the ground.

"Wow! He's so much like those hedgehogs!" Bolt said with Robotnik smiling.

"Yes he is. And now for target practice." He said with Metal Ken then looking at both Bolt and Nut and aimed it's hand at them, scaring them.

"M-Master Robotnik? What are you-" Nut asked until Metal Ken shot electricity out of it's hands and zapped Bolt, making him scream loudly and later exploded. "BOLT!" He was then later destroyed Nut, making Robotnik smile.

"Very good." He said as he looked at Metal Ken, who looked back. "Now, I have a task for you. One only you can do yourself." He gives Metal Ken a Chaos Drive. "There's a group that contains a hedgehog that looks JUST like you, holding this. Lure him and take the Chaos Drive under his feet! He should also be heading to the last two as well. Take them when you get the chance. Now go. I will not be far behind." Metal Ken nodded and started walking away with Robotnik following. "Just wait Ken the Hedgehog. Those Chaos Drives WILL be mine!"

**_Soleanna - Forest - Time: 12:11 PM_**

Ken and the others walked through the forest, while he was in thought until Gemstone slowed down a bit to talk to him.

"Hey Ken?" Gemstone asked, with him looking at her. "I... I just want to say sorry for how I acted a bit ago an-"

"No, it's ok. I understand." Ken said while rubbing one of his quills. "I'm sorry if I was mean to you by any chance."

"You weren't... It was me. All me." Gemstone said while looking down.

"I understand how you feel. And I'm not going to stop you from making a choice you want to make, and that applies to me as well." Ken said, with her looking up. "Maybe... We don't HAVE to be going separate paths."

"What do you mean by that?" Gemstone asked.

"What I mean is... I've made up my mind on where to go." Ken said until the group stopped.

"It stops here." Yune said while holding the Chaos Drive, seeing the shine going toward two directions: Toward the jungle and another at the old castle ruins named 'Kingdom Valley'. "We're at a split road."

"We cannot go both ways together one at a time. So we might have to split." Stone said with Ken nodding.

"Looks like we'll have to. There's no other way." He said as he looked at everybody. "So who should go with who? We need to split up into at least two, meaning Edge has to come with one of us."

"I will take care of the small boy." Stone said while Edge looked at Ken sadly, but reacted by petting his head.

"It won't be long Edge. I promise." Ken said with a smile, in which Edge smiled back and nodded.

"Ok." He said while walking over to Stone.

"Ken, I think it might be better if you and I go together at the Jungle. In case we run into Robotnik, we'll be powerful together." Yune said with Ken nodding and looking at Gemstone.

"Then I guess that leaves you with Stone." He said as he held her hands. "Be careful, ok?"

"I will..." She said as they both walked away, going toward their destinations while both Metal Ken and Robotnik watched in the distance.

"So, they're already here now." Robotnik said as he looked at Metal Ken. "Ok Metal, listen up. You take the route to the ruins while I stop, or at the very least stall them enough to get Chaos Drive in the jungle! We only have one shot at this, so don't fail me!" Metal Ken nodded and began to fly over to Kingdom Valley was while Robotnik flew over to the jungle.


	11. Hammering Through Tropical Jungle

**_Soleanna - Jungle - Time: 12:12 PM_**

Both Ken and Yune ran through the swamps of the Jungle on a log while Ken held her hand to help her keep up with his speed and held the Chaos Drive in his hand.

"Man! This place is just a huge maze!" Ken said with Yune nodding and looking around.

"This place is just... Really beautiful for a jungle." She said until she looked at Ken. "Do you think they'll have a safe time finding the other Chaos Drive?"

"Hopefully. I just know both Gemstone and Edge will be safe with Stone. Let's just focus on finding that Chaos Drive and meet back up in the Castle Town." Ken said while in the distance, Robotnik followed them and watched a bit.

"Now I have you right where I want you." He said to himself as he pressed a button on the Egg Mobile, shooting out a chain with metal pieces underneath, creating a metallic ball underneath. "And here I come!" He quickly flips his Egg Mobile around, causing the metal ball of the chain to swing and hit the log the twins were on, destroying it and nearly making them fall into the water but recovered by jumping onto another log.

"What was that?!" Ken asked as he looked behind him to see Robotnik. "I should have known! Having to resort to a ball are you?"

"If a machine won't take you out, then I'll do it myself! The old fashion way! Taste the power of my 'Egg Hammer Ball'!" Robotnik yelled as he attempted to smash them with the ball again, destroying and knocking down a tree to the twins, with them barely dodging it as he kept swinging the ball around the area. He kept swinging it around while it hit more of the area, causing it to fall and nearly hit them.

"Jeez! For a bald guy that has an obsession with eggs, he sure as heck know on how to aim that thing!" Ken said while he gripped onto Yune's hand tighter and put up the Chaos Drive. "Hang on tight!" He then began to run faster, making Yune try to keep her footing but starts stumbling a bit while Robotnik still swung the ball around with them barely dodging each and every one.

"You're not getting away from me that easily hedgehogs!" Robotnik yelled as he pressed another button, causing two other chains come out and create two more metallic balls. "Take this!" He starts swinging all of them around, destroying more and more of trees, ruins, and some of the logs. Both of the twins kept jumping from lasting long to log until they saw there was no more ahead, with Ken grabbing and holding Yune.

"I hope you're ready!" Ken yelled as he took out the Light Blue Chaos Emerald, making him glow the same color, and began to run onto the swamp water until they saw a waterfall.

"There's a waterfall up ahead! You need to make a turn!" Yune yelled while Ken smirked, making her nervous. "Ken?" He gripped onto her more and jumped off of the waterfall, with him seeing a large jungle, resembling much like the Mystic Ruins and having a lot of open logs and vines. "Whoa!"

"Yeehaw!" Ken yelled excitement as he landed onto one of the logs, put Yune down, and the both of them continued to run while Robotnik kept swinging the metal balls around so he could hit them, but ended up destroying most of the logs and trees. The twins jumped from log to log as fast as possible, with Robotnik destroying the one they were previously on, while looking at him. "Any ideas on how to take those things out? We're gonna need a plan if we want him off our backs!"

"No, not exactly!" Yune said while looking around the area for something until she picked up rock. "I have an idea! Spray paint this real quickly!" He looked at her in question but does this.

"What do you plan to do?" Ken asked as Yune threw it at Robotnik.

"Now!" She yelled as Ken pushed the nozzle back, making it explode and stunned Robotnik. "Take out the part where it holds the chains!"

"Alright!" Ken said as he jumped backwards, got onto one of the metal balls, painted where it held the chain, and trigger the explosion, sending Ken down onto the ground along with the ball.

"No! You little pests!" Robotnik yelled in anger with Ken getting up to see a moment of weakness on Robotnik, giving him the opportunity to start charging a spindash with the power of the Chaos Emerald and released it, making him cut through another chain and made another ball fall. "That's it! You've angered me for the last time!" Robotnik then swung one of the metal balls at Ken, sending him back and through the jungle.

"Ken!" Yune yelled in fear, with Ken quickly recovering by spinning, landed on a tree, and jumped over toward Robotnik with him hitting him in the face, causing the Egg Moblie still holding the last metal ball to spin around out of control and knock down a large tree, causing it to fall onto the log the twins were on. It broke and both of the twins began to fall down to the ground with Robotnik as well until they landed onto one of the ruins.

"Ah... Ow." Ken said while getting up to see Robotnik going up again with the ball still on the chain, and attempted to hit them again but dodged it.

"I have to right where I want you hedgehog!" He said as he was about swing the ball again, but Ken still stood there, took out the spray paint, quickly painted over the ball and triggered the explosion, sending the ball back with him spraying where the chain was and trigger the explosion again, disintegrating the socket that held the chain and sent Robotnik back flying. "This isn't over hedgehog! Those Chaos Drives will be mine soon enough!" He began to fly away, leaving them.

"Like that'll ever happen Egg Head!" Ken said with a smile, then looked at Yune. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am." She said while getting up. "That was a rough landing." She looked around to see the ruins of the Jungle. "Could this be where temple is?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Ken said as he took out the Red Chaos Drive and followed it's glowing until he glowed the brightest at what appeared to be a large temple in ruins. "That must be it." He picked Yune up, jumped over to where the temple was, and put her down as they walked inside.

**_Soleanna - Jungle/Temple - Time: 12:27 PM  
_**  
Both of the twins walked through the temple to see Green energy waves inside.

"Yeah, seems like this is the place." Yune said as they both made a turn to see another Chaos Drive, a Green one.

"Awesome." Ken said as he walked over and grabbed it, making him smile. "Alright! We got it! Now let's head back to Castle Town." Both of them walked out through the enterance, seeing the ruins once again. "If we go toward a certain direction these ruins are in, we SHOULD be able to get back to where we came from." He put up the Chaos Drives into his pocket and picked up Yune. "Hang on, alright?"

"Alright." Yune said as Ken then jumped from ruin pillar to ruin pillar, heading back to the forest.

**_Soleanna - Kingdom Valley - Time: 12:30 PM_**

Stone, Edge, and Gemstone walked through the ruined and destroyed bridge of Kingdom Valley while both her and Edge looked around.

"This place looks so amazing. These castles look so ancient and... beautiful." Gemstone said while looking at the castles and glass windows, then at Edge. "It looks cool, doesn't it Edge?"

"Yeah, it does!" He said with a smile and looking over at the water. "Do you think Ken and Yune are ok?"

"I think so... Yes." Gemstone said while looking down, with Edge walking by her side.

"Do you love him?" He asked with her staring at him in shock, wondering how he even knows since both her and Ken kept their relationship a secret since she tried to leave nearly two years ago.

"N-No. Of course-" Gemstone tried to say.

"You do. I know you love him." Edge said with a smile. "You don't have to lie." Gemstone stared at him and then looked away.

"Well..." She tried to say.

"Can we delay this conversation for another time? We must get to the Chaos Drive before Robotnik does." Stone said, which caught Gemstone's attention and nodded.

"Right... Sorry." She said as everybody continued walking while Metal Ken watched in the distance and began to fly toward them, which they heard. "Did anybody hear that?" Everybody looked around for the source until they heard something land behind them, with them looking to see Metal Ken. "W-What the..."

"It's a robot Ken!" Edge said in fear while holding onto Gemstone's leg, with Stone staring at Metal Ken.

"So, you must be Robotnik's newest creation. It was only a matter of time before he did something such as this." Stone said, with Metal Ken replying with a few beeps until it suddenly stopped.

"Objective: Obtain Chaos Drives and destroy enemy target, Ken the Hedgehog, at all costs." Metal Ken said in a monotone and robotic voice. "Multiple tactics of killing target: Search and Destroy, kill allies of enemy to attract target, or abduct ally to draw enemy near for assassination." He then quickly looked at Gemstone. "Commencing Tactic number three." He quickly dashes toward her, with Stone getting in front of him and tries to stab him but stops the blade with it's hand.

"You will not get near that woman!" Stone said while struggling, with Metal Ken responding in beeps once more and covering it's hand in electricity, making Stone struggle more until he was sent back through a castle wall behind him, knocking him down.

"Stone!" Edge yelled as Metal Ken suddenly grabbed Gemstone and flew away, leaving him in shock. "This... This is terrible!" He back away and runs over to Stone while shaking him. "Wake up Stone! Please wake up!" Stone began to get up, but was a bit weak.

"He's... Stronger than I am..." He said as he began to lie down again. "Get... Ken the Hedgehog."

"O-Ok! I'll be right back!" Edge said as he ran off back to the Forest to meet back with Ken.


	12. The Battle in Kingdom Valley

**_(This chapter contains author notes to tell which song to play in the occurring moment to fit the moment. These are only optional and can be ignored.)_**

**_Soleanna - Forest - Time: 12:37 PM_**

Ken, still holding Yune, jumped from remaining log to log until they made it back onto ground and put Yune down.

"Man, that was one heck of a ride, huh?" Ken asked as Yune nodded.

"It was pretty crazy back there, but at least we got the Chaos Drives. Even if Robotnik gets one, we'll still be more powerful than him." She said as they both started walking back to town.

"Now all we have to do it wait on Stone and the others." Ken said while he heard a voice in the distance, which they looked to see Edge running to him.

"Ken! We need your help!" Edge yelled until he made it to him while catching his breath.

"Calm down little guy! What is it?" Ken asked as Edge caught his breath.

"A-A-A metal you came in and attacked us!" He said, shocking them.

"A metal me? How can there be another me?" Ken asked until he thought about it. "Robotnik probably made him, got desperate." He looked at Yune.

"Seems most likely." She said until she looked at Edge. "Where's Stone and Gemstone though?"

"The robot Ken knocked down Stone and he has Gemstone!" He said, shocking Ken.

"He has Gemmy?" He asked as he looked at Yune. "Yune, you take Edge back to Castle Town and I'll send Stone on your way."

"But Ken-" Yune said, making him shake his head.

"I said go!" He said, surprising Yune but nodded as she grabbed Edge's hand and ran back to town, with Ken looking at Kingdom Valley. "Alright whatever you are. I'm coming to get you and get Gemstone back!" He quickly ran toward Kingdom Valley so he could catch up.

**_Soleanna - Kingdom Valley - Time: 12:40 PM_**

Ken ran through the fields of Kingdom Valley, looking around until he came up to the bridge to see Stone down on the ground.

"Stone!" Ken yelled as he helped Stone up, seeing he was still awake. "Are you ok? Can you get up?"

"Y-Yes... I am well..." Stone said while looking at Ken. "The small boy told you then."

"Yeah, that's right. I'll find this guy and stop him." Ken said. "Right now, go back into the Castle Town. Yune and Edge are there." Stone nodded and tried to walk but the both of them heard screaming and somebody landing behind them, to which they looked to see Metal Ken.

"Ken! Help!" Gemstone yelled while Ken stared in shock.

"So... You're the fake me." He said as Metal Ken beeped in response but then suddenly stopped by scanning him.

"Target located: Ken the Hedgehog. Objective: Destroy target and prove to be superior. Keeping Tatic Three as plan." Metal Ken said as he suddenly turned and sped off by using it's boosters.

_**(Kingdom Valley - Wind)**_

"Hey! Get back here!" Ken yelled as he sped off to follow Metal Ken while they both ran through bridge to bridge in what appeared to be a race until Ken was being shot by electricity, making him quickly dodge each and every blast at a fast pace. Metal Ken kept shooting electricity while still keeping a grip on Gemstone, who was trying to get out of it, until he shot a large enough one to not only shoot it but also sent him back a bit to land on a nearby rail, with Ken jumping away to land on the very same rail as well. "Come on you hunk of Metal! Is that all you've got?" Metal Ken looked back at him while Ken began to speed up while on the rail, and tried to Homing Attack him but was countered by Metal Ken glowing black and summoning a black shield to protect him, which knocked Ken back a bit.

"Ken!" Gemstone yelled as Ken then swung his chain at the rail and yanked himself back up, landing on the rail once again until Metal Ken got off and continued to speed off until he shot electricity at what appeared to be a statue with a Green Orb and hit it, making it spin quickly and created a rail made of wind with Metal Ken getting on it and ground through with Ken not too far behind. He landed onto another decaying bridge and began to speed off once more with Ken catching up to him while glowing his Brown Aura and tried to attack him, but Metal Ken stopped it with his fist, causing a clash of Brown and Black energy until they were blasted away from each other but landed onto the walls and ran onto them.

**_(Kingdom Valley - Lakeside)_**

Ken kept running onto the wall until he quickly jumped over to where Metal Ken was and attempted to punch him again, but was missed by Metal jumping out of the way, landing and jumping from ruin piece to ruin piece, with Ken watching until he spindashed quickly to catch up with him. They kept chasing each other while Metal Ken kept shooting electricity from his hands and Ken dodging them quickly until he began to speed onto a castle wall and went over to the other side, leaving Ken alone in the old ruins at the lakeside.

"Crap! Now how am I going to get past that?!" Ken asked himself just before he saw an hawk flying by, giving him an idea as he grabbed it's leg, which caught it off guard, and began to fly over the wall while it struggled to get him off until he let go, letting him land onto a grassy platform while looking to see Metal Ken still speeding off. **_(Kingdom Valley - Castle)_** "Ok you knock-off, NOW it's on!" He glowed more in Brown as he began to chase and catch up with Metal Ken, which he did quickly. "That was real dirty you piece of scrap!" The two began to race each other once again until they both sped onto an old rooftop while running before they both jumped off and through some of the glass windows, making Gemstone scream.

Both of the hedgehogs began to Homing Attack at each other at a fast pace until Metal Ken took a chance and shot electricity at Ken, with him taking the hit but also punching him in the face, sending both of them away but recovered and revealed that the punch gave Metal Ken a small dent on the head, making Ken smirk. Metal Ken began to overpower his booster and crashed through the castle he recovered on, destroying and making it fall down to where Ken was, with him quickly running out of the way and jumping onto a castle wall while the falling one fell into the large lake, making all of the other ones fall.

"Oh man!" Ken yelled as he jumped from castle to castle as fast as possible while Metal Ken then flew into what appeared to be and old castle, the largest one in the area, with him jumping to it and began to follow him, seeing an area that was filled with ruins and was inside a waterfall that was going up. **_(Kingdom Valley - Water) _**"Hang on Gemstone! I'm coming!" He then began to glow brighter, mixing his full power with the Light Blue Chaos Emerald to create an aura that's a mix of Brown and Light Blue, and began to speed through the area at his top speed, the speed of Mach Five. He kept running until he found Metal Ken, with him looking back. "Alright, it's time I stop this one and for all!" Metal Sonic beeped in responce.

"New Objective: Destroy Ken the Hedgehog!" Metal Ken said he began to shoot electricity at Ken, with him flashing in Brown and Light Blue light while dodging it until he threw a fist at him, with the punch getting countered with waves of Brown and Blue with Black swirling through the area and destroying parts of the ruins before clashing away, with them speeding on the waterfalls. They kept running until the both of them clashed at each other once again, and this time creating a large sonic boom that stopped the waterfalls monetarily until it blasted the area, sending both of the Ken's back to the walls and destroying most of the area until they met up back onto the main road.

"You really think you're the real deal huh? Well it's time to make you think twice!" Ken yelled as his aura bursted more, with both of the Ken's beginning to punched at each other while countering each and every one of them while Gemstone just watched in awe and shock, seeing what Ken's going through to save her, until Ken suddenly kicked Metal Ken in the head, sending him back into a wall head first and stumbling while Gemstone flew from it, with Ken catching her. "I've got you!" She hugged him around the neck until Metal Ken got up and charged at Ken, hitting and making him flip around until he made a complete stop so he could keep running while Metal Ken still shot electricity at him. He kept shooting until Metal Ken was then led to a last resort. He charged up a laser in the chest plate on him, with them looking.

"What is he doing?!" Gemstone asked while Ken looked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out!" He said as Metal Ken released the laser, making the road they were on be destroyed and making them fall. They continued to fall until Ken jumped onto one of the ruins while Metal Ken tried to hit him, but he quickly dodged and kicked the back of his head, sending him right back and tried to charge up the laser again but Ken Homing Attacked toward him with his fist glowing in Brown and Light Blue. "Not this time Metal!" He punched the metal plate with his powered fist, making Metal Ken begin to spark as the are was also his power core.

"Objective: Destroy Ken the-Chaos Drive-Tactic Thre-Ken the Hedg-Prove to be Superior-Ken the-the-the-" Metal Ken said until shut down and his chest plate exploded, sending him into the water while sending Ken and Gemstone back with him recovering and grabbing Gemstone as the ran on what remains of the ruins.

"Are you ok?" Ken asked as Gemstone nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I am now." She said as Ken smiled and noticed what appeared to be a temple. "Is that... A Temple?" He slowly made a stop and put Gemstone down. "We were racing toward a temple the whole time?"

"Wow... That's... Amazing." Gemstone said as they both walked inside.

**_Soleanna - Kingdom Valley/Temple - Time: 1:04 PM  
_**  
Both Ken and Gemstone walked through the temple, seeing Light Blue waves along the way until they saw a Light Blue Chaos Drive.

"Well what do you know!" Ken said as he grabbed in and put it into his pocket. "We have three against four. There's no way Robotnik can beat us now."

"That's great! So you got the one in the jungle then." Gemstone said as Ken nodded and showed her the Red, Green and Light Blue Chaos Drives.

"It's going to be tough for him to take us down now." He said as he looked at her in the eyes and put them up. "Come on. Yune, Stone and Edge are at Castle Town. There's a few hawks around here, so maybe we can tame one and head on back to the main route." She nodded and the both of the walked out of the temple while looking down.

"I'm sorry." Gemstone said, with Ken looking at her. "I'm so sorry about everything between us. I was an idiot."

"No you weren't. I was." Ken said with her looking. "You have all right to make a choice, and whatever choice you make... I'll follow through it."

"What do you mean?" Gemstone asked, with Ken holding her hands and taking a deep breath.

"I mean that... I made a choice. You and I aren't going separate paths, in fact... YOU'RE my path. I'm staying with you in Soleanna or wherever you want to go." He said while she stared at him in the eyes in wonderment. "I'm not getting separated from you ever again. And... When Station Square is ever in trouble, I'll be there for them. Just like I am with Soleanna or anywhere else." She starts to smile at him happily.

"I realized something... As of now." Gemstone said with Ken staring. "It... Took me up until now to realize that those dark times... Are over. With Xiran, those events, and all of that are gone. And I don't need to stay in the past anymore, because you're there to help build a better future for the world. And built a better future for me already." She hugged him tightly. "I want to go back to Station Square when this is over."

"...Consider it done." Ken said as Gemstone smiled and was about to kiss him until electricity hit him, making him yell and fall down.

"Ken!" Gemstone yelled as she was suddenly grabbed by what appeared to be Robotnik and him grabbing the last Chaos Drives.

"So Metal Ken has failed me. No matter." He said with a smile. "It's a bit ironic, wouldn't you say hedgehog? Looking for the Chaos Drives only to find out my base was just right above Kingdom Valley! But oh well. With the Chaos Drives in hand, I will now finally gain the power to revive Solaris and create Robotnik Land long before you, Xiran, Hamon, and even Sonic existed!" He began to laugh while putting his hand on a glyph, opening a door and heading in but not before zapping the rising Ken again, knocking him down and him going in with Gemstone in hands. "See if you can stop me here Ken the Hedgehog!"

"Ken! Help!" Gemstone yelled as the door closed, leaving Ken behind while getting up.

"Gemstone!" Ken yelled as he began to slam his fist against the door so he could get in but couldn't, angering him. "NO! GEMSTONE!" He quickly spray painted the door so he could get in, but failed as the explosion didn't work. "GEMSTONE!" He began to beat the door more until he gave up, realizing there was no use in trying to get in since it was locked, while slouching down to the ground. He looked at the temple next to Kingdom Valley and looked around to find an entrance. "There has to be an entry somewhere!" He looked around more until he punched a wall in anger, making a brick go in the wall and activated it to open a door, with him seeing it. "Could this... Be a way in?" He ran inside, hoping to see if he was right.


	13. Flight and Sky Fight

**_Soleanna - Robotnik's Lair - Time: 1:08 PM_**

Robotnik, still holding the struggling Gemstone in his arms, walked toward the Egg Carrier while holding the Chaos Drives.

"Let go! Let me go!" Gemstone said in anger while she still struggled but Robotnik had a tight grip on her.

"Fear not my lady. You being in my grasp will not take much longer." He said as he entered the Egg Carrier cockpit and strapped Gemstone to a chair, preventing her from escaping while she still struggled.

"I said let me go fat man!" Gemstone yelled in a struggle while Robotnik started up the Egg Carrier. "And just where are you going?!"

"To find the find the location of the holder of Solaris of course! Once I find it, I will be able to revive the being and control space and time!" Robotnik said with a smile. "But... There's a catch to doing this apparently."

"A catch? But you have the Chaos Drives in your possession now. What else is there?" Gemstone asked while struggling, with Robotnik looking at her with a cold and dark smile.

"The price of a soul" He said while pacing around her, which made Gemstone stare at him in shock.

"Then... That's why you kidnapped me. Because not only am I Ken's loved one but-" She said while looking down.

"That's correct. And now it's time to bring forth the revival of Solaris!" Robotnik said with a smile as he began to type down on the Egg Carrier's computer after placing the Chaos Drives in the scanner, in which he found the location. "So it was hidden in the White Acropolis? Very well! It is time to start off the trip!" He starts up the engine of the Egg Carrier and begins to fly off.

_**Deep inside Aquatic Base - Time: 1:10 PM**_

Ken ran through the halls of Aquatic Base, Robotnik's hideout, looking around until he saw Egg Gunners patrolling the area, with him hiding.

"Egg Gunners... Yeah, I'm in the right place." He said himself as he zipped through the area without getting caught, until looked through a corner to see an Egg Gunner spotting him.

"Intruder alert! Hedgehog detected!" An Egg Gunner said as it started shooting at Ken, with him quickly knocking it down with his chains and stepping on it's head to destroy it.

"Man, so much for stealth!" Ken said to himself as he started running through the hallways quickly while Gunners kept shooting at him constantly and chasing him, with him spraying the floor with his spray paint and causing a trail of explosions to destroy them. "Hang on Gemstone... I'm coming!" He kept running through the hallways while red lights covering the entire area until he made it through a large hallway toward the armory.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Block all ways of getting through. Repeat: Block all ways of getting through." A female voice said through a intercom while steel doors began to go down in the same hallway Ken was in, to which he avoided by sliding through it and seeing more Egg Gunners.

"Oh give me a break!" Ken said to himself as he started spin dashing through more of the robots while knocking them down with his chains, which was enhanced by the power of the Chaos Emerald, and kept attacknig through until he made it to the Egg Carrier hanger, seeing it was about to take off. "Oh man! I'm nearly too late!" The Egg Carrier continued to take off with Ken running one of the catwalks and tried to catch one of the wings, but fails and falls down while the Egg Carrier begins flying off through a hatch on a beach, Wave Ocean. "Crap! I'm not going to make it!" He quickly runs after the slowly rising Egg Carrier and tries to grab it again, which he succeeds to do as it flies off the ground, with him opening a hatch and crawling in, entering the Egg Carrier.

**_Egg Carrier - Time: 1:12 PM_**

Ken crawls in and enters the armory of the ship, looking around to see parts of what appears to be his soon-to-be newest creation, his Egg Mobile, and a Egg Gunners, he stares at the more while looking around.

"Man, I knew the Egg Head had a ton of stuff, but good god." Ken said to himself as he proceeded through into the engine room, seeing some of the engines inside and continued to walk through parts of the Egg Carrier slowly until he made it to the cockpit, seeing Gemstone strapped down to a chair with Robotnik staring at the view. _"There she is..." _He quietly opened and close the door, hid behind the seat Gemstone was on, and caught her attention, surprising and making her happy.

"You came." Gemstone mouthed, with Ken nodding and began to untie her until he accidentally made a noise while doing so, catching Robotnik's attention and seeing him.

"Well, well! The hedgehog made it after all!" He said as Ken sighed and stood up.

"You know why I'm here! I'm here to stop you and save Gemstone!" He said with Robotnik smiling.

"We'll just see about that hedgehog! All I know is you've defeated my for the last time, and it's time I finish you personally! And I will kill you and her now that you're here!" He said as he grabbed the Chaos Drives, and started walking backwards until a hole underneath him appeared, making him fall and shocking them.

"What the..." Ken said to himself as Robotnik then landed in his Egg Mobile while the parts from the armory then came together, forming a metallic red and silver dragon with the Egg Mobile as the lower jaw. "Holy..."

"This is my ultimate creation aside from Metal Ken: The 'Egg Wyvern'!" Robotnik yelled as the Egg Wyvern charged at the cockpit, shocking them.

"Hold on!" Ken yelled as he grabbed Gemstone and quickly dodged it the best he can, seeing the Egg Wyvern crashing through the cockpit and making the machinery inside it explode while the Egg Carrier began to fall. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" All of the pieces of the Egg Carrier began to fly around, with Ken jumping from piece of piece as fast he could while the Egg Wyvern charged at him again. Ken saw this and flipped over it while still carrying Gemstone, getting on top of the head and making it move out so it would get him off.

"You stupid little rat! Get off of there!" Robotnik yelled while both Ken and Gemstone held onto the horn of the Egg Wyvern, making them turn and move quickly while it hit some of the falling debris of the Egg Carrier until it hit one of the engines on the wing, sending back and making both Ken and Gemstone begin to fall straight down. They kept falling before Ken quickly grabbed Gemstone and ran on the falling wing to the body of the Egg Carrier. "I'll get you for this you little hedgehogs!" The Egg Wyvern then began to shoot lasers at them, to which Ken quickly dodged at the very last moment and destroyed more of the Carrier.

"It looks like he's finally lost it!" Gemstone said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah! But I just need to find a way to stop him somehow before he gets us ALL killed!" He said until the Egg Wyvern suddenly charged at them from below, causing the Egg Carrier to be destroyed more while they grabbed onto the horn again, holding onto the machine. "Listen, you keep hold of the horn and I'll try to destroy one of the wings!" Gemstone nodded while Ken began to crawl onto the Egg Wyvern while it shook harshly, trying to get them off.

"I said off you little pests!" Robotnik yelled while Ken crawled to one wing, quickly spray painted it, and began making his way to the other wing but Gemstone was quickly knocked off started to fall.

"GEMSTONE!" Ken yelled as he jumped down and grabbed her while they kept falling until he landed on a piece of debris and began to jump quickly from one to the other as the Egg Wyvern charged at them again, sucessfully hitting Ken and loosening his grip on Gemstone, making her fall again but quickly caught and threw her up onto the Egg Wyvern's horn with her grabbing it and Ken getting up on it as well to go to the other wing. Once he was on the other wing and sprayed it, he back up and pulled back the nozzle, causing the explosion and deactivating the wings along with knocking Ken back and holding onto the horn as well.

"What?! How?! You good for nothing little hedgehogs!" Robotnik yelled while Ken and Gemstone held onto the horn still as the Egg Wyvern spun around out of control. Both of the hedgehogs tried to keep a grip on it while Ken tried to spray paint the head of the machine but accidentally lost to grip of it and was about to fly off until Gemstone caught it and painted the rest, making the both of them look and smile at each other.

"Sorry Eggman, but YOUR game is over!" Ken said as he pushed back the nozzle once again, causing the head to be destroyed and showing the Egg Moblie along with Robotnik and the hedgehogs flying off but grabbed the tail.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Robotnik said until he noticed the Egg Wyvern about to crash into the last of the Egg Carrier, but was too late to eject and took all of the damage toward him while both of the hedgehogs fell and watched the Egg Wyvern and the last of the Egg Carrier explode. They kept falling until Ken quickly grabbed Gemstone and held her while falling until they fell into the lake of Kingdom Valley, breaking their fall but started sinking.

_"Chaos Control!"_ Ken thought as both her and Gemstone flashed in a Light Blue light and appeared in the Soleanna forest, making them breath and cough heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm ok. T-That was crazy!" Gemstone said until she suddenly hugged Ken, with him hugging back. "I knew you'd come save me... I just knew it."

"Hey... You're... Special to me, you know?" Ken said with Gemstone smiling and quickly kissed him, with him kissing back quickly. They loved each other for a bit until they noticed the Egg Mobile still flying in the distance. "He's not exactly giving up, is he?"

"No, he isn't." Gemstone said while Ken held her hand.

"Come on. Let's head back to Castle Town and meet up with the others." He said as they walked back to the town while holding hands along with a metal and robotic hand crawled through the water and came out of it, revealing to be Metal Ken, still working after the explosion at Kingdom Valley.

"Destroy- Destroy- Ken the Hedge- Superior... Than Ken the Hedgehog." Metal Ken said while repeating his words. "New Objective: Wipe away Master Registration. Objective Complete. New Objective: Obtain Solaris to become superior than Ken the Hedgehog." He slowly walked and began to follow them in the distance, without them noticing.


	14. Time Passing Faster Than Snow

**_Soleanna - Castle Town - Time: 1:56 PM_**

Both Ken and Gemstone walked back into town, seeing it was still not destroyed by any means.

"Well, it's good to know this place is still ok." Gemstone said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, it is. So we might as well check if Yune and the others are ok." He said as the couple walked through the streets of Soleanna until they found them at a cafe nearvy, with them walking to them as they noticed. "Hey guys!"

"You're ok!" Edge said while hugging Ken and Gemstone's legs and noticed them holding hands, making him gasp in delight. "You two DO love each other! I knew it!" He begins jumping up and down in happiness while both Ken and Gemstone blushed a bit along with Stone and Yune smiling at him, then he looked at Ken.

"It is good to see you are well, Ken the Hedgehog." He said while crossing his arms. "Did you defeat the metal version of yourself and retrieve the last Chaos Drive?" Hearing that made both him and Gemstone rub their heads.

"Well... About that." Gemstone said with Yune looking at them.

"Did you guys lose it?" She asked as they shook their heads.

"Well... Let's say... We lost all of them." Ken said as they looked at him in shock. "Eggman... Took them when our back was turned. He's on his way to find Solaris and revive him once again. If it works just like Xiran did with the Chaos Emeralds to find the Master Emerald, then this should work the exact same way."

"So we're done for then." Yune said while rubbing her quills. "We can't find where they head since we don't have any of them, and we don't know where Solaris is being kept. So this means we're done for then."

"Not... really." Gemstone said as everybody looked at her. "I was kidnapped by Robotnik for certain reasons but I found out where it's being kept. It's in a place called... 'White Acropolis'." She looks at everybody. "Does anybody know where that might be exactly?"

"I do not. But perhaps we could look on a map." Stone suggested, with Ken looking around the area they were in to find a city map.

"Like right here!" He said while walking up to it, with the others behind them, and began to observe it. "Let's see... Here we go! If we just go back to the New City and head West, then we SHOULD see a gate to the mountains; White Acropolis."

"Alright, so let's hurry over there now before Robotnik gets there." Yune said as they nodded and ran off while Metal Ken watched them in the distance and began to follow them.

**_Soleanna - White Acropolis - Time: 2:27 PM_****  
**  
The group went through a gate that was covered in ice to see an area that was filled with snow and mountains.

"Whoa! First a desert, forest, city, and now an antarctic! This place seriously has freaking everything!" Ken said as he whistled in impression while looking around until he saw a large metal and abandoned base. "There's a base over there! What do you bet that place is where Solaris is?"

"He could be. We should get on the move. We can't waste any time here. Let's use Chaos Control to-" Gemstone said with them nodding until Egg Gunners then appeared in the distance, starting to shoot at them as the reacted by dodging the bullets.

"Egg Gunners?! Don't tell me Robotnik is here already!" Yune said while chucking a rock at one of them. "What should we do? Should we split up and take them out and meet up to do it?"

"No! We already took that risk, it's best if we don't split up again! We're going in together in full force!" Ken said with Stone nodding.

"That is a plan I am willing to go with." He said while taking out his blades and began to rush at some of the Egg Gunners, cutting and destroying them with the blades while the others ran.

"Are we going to be ok?" Edge asked as Gemstone looked at him and nodded.

"We will be ok, I promise." She said as Ken ran through the snow and hit the Egg Gunners with the chains, knocking them down with Yune stepping on their heads to stop them, while he then grabbed a jetpack from one of them along with Stone stabbing a dart into it, giving Ken the time to yank it off and use it as a snowboard.

"Woo! This IS AWESOME!" Ken yelled as he quickly spun around on his 'Snowboard' and sped back toward other Egg Gunners yanked the other ones off after Stone took them out, and gave it to them. "Use these. They're freaking AWESOME to use as snowboards."

"You sure? It seems pretty danger-" Gemstone said until Ken suddenly gave her one.

"What could go wrong?" He asked as he grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep you close." She stared at the jetpack part and got onto it.

"Ok, I gu-" She said until the rocket ignited, making her go at a fast pace while Ken activated his and sped off while they held hands. "WHOA! THIS IS CRAZY!"

"I know right?" Ken asked while he laughed and knocked down some of the Egg Gunners while riding with the others following.

"This is just too cool!" Yune said with a smile as she grabbed a gun from one of the Gunners and began to shoot at the other gunners while Stone slashed through multiple gunners with Edge on his back, and both Ken and Gemstone dodging them to keep the group led.

"We should be almost there!" Gemstone said with Ken looking to see their nearly there.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's ditch these and head up there now!" He said he prepared to jump. "Everybody on the count of three! One... Two... Three!" Everybody quickly jumped off of the jetpack pieces as it flew into some of the Egg Gunners, making them explode along with any nearby, causing a chain reaction.

"That looked awesome!" Edge said with a smile.

"Dang right little dude!" Ken said as he popped his fingers. "Come on! Let's find and get Omelet Boy!" They nodded as they all ran up the hill filled with snow and made it to the base as they tried opening it. "It won't budge!"

"Robotnik must have locked it from the inside." Stone said as Ken began to walk backwards and held the Light Blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Well luckily we can do Chaos Control from here on out! Let's do it!" He said as everybody grabbed onto him while he everybody was covered in the aura. "Chaos... Control!" They all flashed in the Light Blue light and appeared inside the base, seeing Robotnik putting the Chaos Drives near a small spherical holder. "Stop right there Eggman!" He ran toward him but the Chaos Drives created a White flash together and hit him, sending him back.

"Ken!" Yune and Gemstone yelled as they ran to help him up while seeing Robotnik slowly turn to them and saw his face, which was now scared and half destroyed.

"You... You HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik said in anger and hatred. "You have caused more damage than Hamon or Sonic ever would to me! You destroyed me. My inventions, my greatest creations, all of it. Even my most precious... My precious Metal Ken and Egg Wyvern. MY MOST PRECIOUS!" Everybody stared at him in a bit of concern and fear, until Robotnik stared at the holder. "...But it won't be for long. Once I control Solaris, everything that happened up until now will NEVER happen. And Robotnik Land will become an empire stronger than Xiran, or anybody else's would be."

"Don't do this Robotnik." Ken said cautiously and seriously. "You don't know a thing about time travel. What you change in the past will DEFINITELY change the future, but it will also change THIS one as well. It could potentially wipe you from existence and could create a paradox. You should know the dangers here. Think this through."

"Maybe, you could be right..." Robotnik said until he had a crazy smile on his face. "But let's try anyway." The Chaos Drives then begin to glow and create small waves onto the holder in their respective color until they all faded into grey but created a White light in it.

"No, don't do this." Ken said while gripping his fists.

"There's only one small part left. One part that needs to be completed." Robotnik said until the power of the Chaos Drives quickly dragged Gemstone toward him and grabbed her, shocking them. "The sacrifice of a soul!"

"Robotnik! Stop this!" Yune said in shock while Robotnik took out a knife from his coat and aimed it at her neck.

"Gemmy!" Edge yelled in fear.

"Don't you DARE!" Ken yelled in rage, with he fur growing a bit Black due to all of the Chaos Emeralds in everybody's possession.

"And the only one to be killed is-" Robotnik said until he suddenly stopped by a metallic and robotic hand stabbing through his heart, shocking them and making Ken calm down instantly.

"W-What the-" Ken asked as Robotnik let Gemstone go, with her running and his body then landing on the ground, seeing Metal Ken was the one to stab him. "W-What?! I-I thought I defeated you!" Metal Ken stared at Ken while doing a stuttering beep in response until he looked at Robotnik still alive and breathing heavily.

"M-Metal... I-I am your master... You cannot betray your own master! I created and rebuilt you! You have no right to take my place! You do-" Robotnik said until Metal Ken shot electricity, instantly killing him while shocking the group and Edge looking away in fear.

"W-What a monster..." Gemstone said in fear.

"Assassination and Sacrifice: Complete." Metal Ken said as the light in the holder then became a White flame, reviving Solaris once more while scaring him.

"No..." Ken said in fear as Metal Ken picked up the holder and began to electrocute the flame, making it grow unstable and splitting into a Orange flame and a Black Shadow; Iblis and Mephiles the Dark.

"Obtain Solaris: Complete. Regain Darkness and Eternal Flame." Metal Ken said as he opened it his chest, revealing a Black Colored powercore and because to use it to regain both of the beings into him, making him glow in a bright light and destroying his metal body. "O-Obtain Comp-Complete. New Object-Object-Jective: Become Solar-Lar-Lar-" The metal body then cracked, leaving the Black Orb to also bust into a Purple wave of energy and combined it with the shadow and flame, creating a large light that then engulfed the entire universe while becoming a new being.

"What is that being of light!?" Stone asked in shock.

"I think it's him! Solaris!" Ken yelled in shock while the Seven Chaos Emeralds floated around the new being as well as creating a dark world that contained multiple vortexes and cosmos. "My god... Metal became more that Solaris itself... It became the universe." The light then faded away, leaving behind a large Black Golem with no legs but had large hawk like wings and had a head that somewhat resembled a hedgehog's. Seeing the being shocked everybody while it roared loudly.

_"Do you see now Ken the Hedgehog? I'M the real Ken!" _Solaris said through the time-rift, leaving them in shock still.

"W-What should we do?" Gemstone asked in fear while Edge nodded.

"Ken, what do we do? I'm scared" He asked in fear, with Ken staring at Solaris still.

"I say... We fight back! Make this thing go back to where it came from!" He said while popping his fists. "I'm not letting some sort of freak like him take over this world and claim it as his! Not now, or ever!" The Chaos Emeralds floating around the area glowed brightly and flew their way to him before rounding around him and spun. "It's time I show you who the REAL Ken the Hedgehog is!" He bursted in Brown energy that then turned into Gold, making him open his eyes to reveal Ruby Red eyes, along with his Dark Brown fur then turning Glossy Gold and having the same colored aura, becoming Super Ken. He stared at Solaris more and then at the others. "You guys in to stop this thing once and for all?"

"...I'm in!" Yune said while walking closer to Super Ken, with Edge smiling and walking over as well.

"Same here!" He said as Stone walked over and nodded, with Super Ken looking at Gemstone and offered his hand.

"Let's save the world. And this time, together." Super Ken said as Gemstone stared at the hand, smiled and then accepted it.

"Together." She said as Super Ken's aura grew larger, consuming the group while the Chaos Emeralds ciricled around them, turning all of their fur colored into Glossy Gold and their eyes Ruby Red, entering the Super Transformation.

"Wow! This looks so cool!" Super Edge said happily while he started to hover.

"This power... This could be enough to defeat Solaris." Super Stone said while looking at his palms.

"So this is what being Super feels like." Super Yune said while looking at herself and then smiled at it. Super Gemstone stared at Super Ken as they smiled.

"...Let's do this." Super Gemstone said with Super Ken nodding and looking at Solaris.

"Let's do this Solaris! Your days are numbered!" Super Ken said with a smirk.


	15. One Last Battle

**_Space-Time Rift - Time: Unknown_**

"Let's do this Solaris! Your days are numbered!" Super Ken said with a smirk, making Solaris screech loudly while causing the world to become worse and worse.

_"I am the REAL Ken the Hedgehog!" _Solaris said with an echo.

"The only real thing you ARE is just some super-dimensional being proving to be the best! Now I'm going to stop you and bring this world back to normal!" Super Ken yelled as he looked at the others. "Let's do this!" They nodded as they began to fly upward, then toward Solaris as the being then began to swing it's arms around, hopefully to hit them while also throwing meteorites and electricity around them. "Careful! This guy really means business!"

"Got it!" Super Gemstone yelled while dodging all of the electricity until it hit Super Edge, making him yell a bit. "EDGE!" The electricity covered him but didn't do any harm as it then absorbed into him, giving him and electric aura with the gold one.

"Whoa! This looks awesome!" Super Edge said in awe as he lifted his hands to look only for him to shoot back Golden electricity back at Solaris, hitting and damaged a part of it which made him scream. Seeing that made Edge look at his hands. "Coooool!" Solaris roared by the attack and attempted to his Edge with his arm, which hit and sent him down but quickly recovered by Super Yune flying by to grab him and lift him back up.

"That was dangerous Edge! Keep your guard up!" Super Yune until more electricity began to shoot out of Solaris, with her quickly flying out of the way while some of the electricity his Super Edge and he just stoke back with it while Super Yune used and absorbed some of the power of the Chaos Emeralds inside her until she formed Yellow chaos energy into her hand. "Chaos Spear!" She threw the energy that was shaped as an arrow at Solaris, hitting him, alongside Edge shooting the electricity, and destroyed a part of the golem which only was a shell of him. "It looks like it's being covered in a shield! We have to destroy it!" Super Ken, Super Stone, and Super Gemstone flying closer to Solaris with the auras still covering him.

"This will be your end you super-dimensional beast! I will end you and end this conflict!" Super Stone yelled as he began to shoot Golden colored darts at Solaris, embedding them into the remains of the shell as he them made them explode by snapping his fingers while it screamed in pain. Solaris kept screaming until it hit Super Stone with one of it's arms, knocking him down but recovered by doing a flip.

"He's really not giving up is he?" Super Ken asked while Super Gemstone stared at her hands, seeing chaos energy being formed into it as they both looked at it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Super Gemstone asked as Super Ken nodded while looking at Super Stone, with him nodding as well.

"Attack!" Super Ken yelled as all of the others began shooting their energy-based attack together, hitting and destroying more and more of the shell Solaris has until it revealed an Red-Orange core at the center, making him smirk and begin to spin dash with Gold chaos energy forming around him until he stopped with his aura bigger and stronger. "This is the end Metal!" He then flashed in front of the core and went through it, making Solaris explode in energy.

_"No! This cannot be happening! I cannot be defeated! I am Ken the hedgehog! I am the REAL Ken the Hedgehog!" _Solaris yelled while falling down and exploding into oblivion, with them watching and smiling.

"Is it over?" Super Yune asked as they all still looked.

"I-I think it is!" Super Gemstone said with a smile while Super Edge began flipping around happily

"It is! We won!" He said while laughing until there was a massive light comnig out of the sky, rebuilding Solaris into a Purple being with a long body and larger wings.

"No... This battle is far from over." Super Stone said while the other stared in shock.

_"I will not die within the shadows like you mortals! I am the REAL Ken the Hedgehog! The original!" _Solaris yelled with a large echo that went through the entire space-time rift.

"Well, looks like taking you out won't be that easy!" Super Ken said as everybody began to dash toward Solaris, with it just doing a simple screech to send them back. "Whoa! Talk about power!" They quickly recovered until he was hit by electricity, sending him back and down.

"Ken!" Super Gemstone yelled as she began to shoot chaos energy at Solaris alongside Super Yune, but it didn't affect him like it did before and countered them by shooting a laser from it's core at them, knocking them down and leaving Super Ken, Super Stone, and Super Edge.

"Gemmy! Yune!" Super Ken yelled to see them floating while unconscious, making him look at Solaris. "Now we're not screwing around now!" Both Super Stone and Super Ken began to attack Solaris at a quick speed while it kept striking electricity, turning into lightning, and hit Super Edge but instead of absorbing it he was electrocuted by it and fainted from taking so much of it. "Edge!"

"I will avenge the young boys fallen defeat!" Super Stone yelled as he kept throwing energy darts at Solaris before it generated a shield that deflected it and hit it back at Super Stone, making it twice as strong as it was before and stabbed it into him, making him cough out blood.

"Stone!" Super Ken yelled as he stared at Solaris. "I'm ending all of this here and now!" He then dashed toward Solaris at full force while having his Gold Aura mixed with his Brown, creating a dark Yellow color, and attempted do go through the core again but Solaris grabbed him with it's hands and basted it with chaos energy, sending him down with the others alongside Stone.

_"You all fail to realize that I am now more than just the real Ken the Hedgehog, but I am now the world and universe itself!" _Solaris yelled with an echo, creating Black and Purple waves around the area. _"I AM the original and a god!" _Super Ken stared at Solaris while he was trying to stay awake.

"W-We can stop her... We have to keep going..." He said to himself until he then fainted, leaving the entire world to be destroyed until he saw a light being created next to them and heard a voice inside all of their minds.

_"The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." _A female voice said, revealing to be the voice of an ancient Echidna, Tikal. Hearing this prayer woke them up, making them glow from Gold to White.

"That's right... The Master Emerald. It's still here." Super Ken said while still glowing.

"We will not give up. Not to the people and not onto the world!" Super Stone said.

"We can't give up on the world, not when we're so close!" Super Yune said.

"Let's beat this bad guy until he's no more!" Super Edge said while smiling hugely.

"It's time we fight back. Right Ken?" Super Gemstone asked, with Super Ken nodding.

"And this time, together!" He said as they all glowed brightly while the Master Emerald was in the distance of the area, with turning the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds and all of their fur turning from Gloss Gold into multicolored then at White, surprising Solaris.

_"What is this?" _Solaris asked as the glowing disappeared, revealing all of them to be in their Hyper forms.

_"Alright! Time to have some fun Solaris!" _Hyper Ken said with an echo as everybody then sped and flashed across Solaris, hitting and attacking through it's body along with destroying it.

_"It's time we fight back and save this universe!" _Hyper Yune yelled while shooting Hyper Chaos Spear at it, destroying the body more and more.

_"We'll save this world and get everything we worked for back!"_ Hyper Gemstone said while shooting chaos energy at the core, making it break a bit.

_"Your days of being a super-dimensional beast will no longer exist by the end of this battle!" _Hyper Stone said as he dashed through more and more of Solaris with it's White energy blades, cutting it deeper and deeper.  
_  
"We're going back home with my family!" _Hyper Edge yelled with a smile while Solaris still tried to attack him with lightning, but he easily absorbed it and hit it back at him, destroying it's wings.

"This is not happening! I am the original Ken the Hedgehog and a god! I cannot be defeated!"

Solaris yelled in weakness while Hyper Ken then began to spin dash at a fast speed while absorbing the power of the Super Emeralds, until he was covered in an aura filled with multiple colors.

_"And here comes the certain call!" _Hyper Ken yelled as he sped toward the core and pierced it, destroying it and Solaris along with it while he flashed next to everybody.

"_NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I AM THE ORIGINAL!" _Solaris yelled until he busted into Purple energy, getting destroyed along with leaving a large White flame behind, with the group them glowing brightly.

_"Now! We have to seal Solaris up now!" _Hyper Ken yelled as they all nodded and used the chaos energy to control Solaris and formed it back into a small flame, recreating the entire universe and world back to the way it was before.

**_Soleanna - White Acropolis - Time: 2:50 PM  
_**  
The heroes, still in their Hyper forms, returned back to White Acropolis to see Robotnik's still dead body, Metal Ken's remains, and the holder containing Solaris in it's form of a White flame.

_"The world is... Back to normal." _Hyper Ken said while looking around to see the holder and picked it up with them looking at it. _"Who ever would have thought a small flame would cause this much destruction?"_

"What are you going to do?"

Hyper Yune asked as Hyper Ken looked at her.

_"I'm blowing it out. To prevent anything from happening ever again. It's... For the best." _Hyper Ken said as he stared at the White flame more until he blew it out, destroying Solaris and then the holder, truly preventing it's resurrection along with the Chaos Drive's becoming cracked and turned into dust as well.

_"You did it... We all did it." _Hyper Gemstone said as Hyper Ken nodded while their forms faded away, returning back to normal.

"That means Solaris no more for good. We no longer have to worry of such danger." Stone said as Edge smiled and jumped happily.

"We did it! We really did it!" He said while laughing and looking at them. "I did good too, didn't I?"

"You did really good." Ken said while patting his head and then looked at them. "Come on, let's get out of here." They nodded, grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, which reverted back and began to walked out long before he took a long glance at Metal Ken's remains and Robotnik's corpse, saddened they met such a fate. "You guys were one heck of a challenge... I'll miss you guys." He then walked out and closed the door to the base, leaving them.

_**Soleanna - New City - Time: 3:36 PM**_

The group walked out of the icy gate and walked into the city only to see crowds of people around and cheered for them happily, celebrating them saving everyone.

"Wow. Did they see all of that?" Ken asked while rubbing his quills and smiled.

"I'm guessing so." Gemstone said while holding his arm. "I'm just glad it's all over now." He looked and smiled at her

"Yeah, same. Might need to help clean up all that happened, but I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit to help." Ken said with Stone looking at him.

"I would like to as well, but soon I must return back to my post to protect the Master Emerald." He said with Ken nodding.

"Alright, I understand." He said with a smile as they still watch them cheering, knowing it was all over.


	16. Only Time Is On Our Side

**_Three Days Later_****  
****_  
Soleanna - Landing Zone - Time: 9:32 AM  
_**_**May 6, 3542  
**_  
Three days have passed since the events with the Chaos Drives and Solaris, and the group helped repair any damage caused by Professor Robotnik, along with his base, while also relaxing for a bit except for Stone since he had to return back to Angel Island to help protect the Master Emerald with Allysa, which they understood. After relaxing and enjoying the views in Soleanna, they decided to head back to Station Square where they belonged. All of them headed back to the hanger in the landing zone to see their plane still there.

"Looks like nobody vandalized it." Yune said as they started pushing it out of the hanger and got on.

"Everybody ready?" Gemstone asked, with them nodding and began to start the plane.

"Wait!" A voice yelled as the looked to see a small wolf with five medals in hand running to them, making Gemstone stop.

"Hey little guy. What is it?" Ken asked the small wolf gave them the medals.

"These are for you! Our queen of Soleanna thank you for all of your help and bravery, and wanted you to have these as a thank you!" The small wolf as they looked at to see it has the symbol of Solaris on it. "It the symbol of Soleanna! The people here will remember you and are building statues for your actions!"

"Really! Cool!" Edge said in awe.

"That's awesome. I'd love to see it someday." Ken said as he and the others put on the medals. "Thanks for this little guy!"

"Thank you for all of your help Mr. Hedgehog! Visit Soleanna whenever you like!" The small wolf said with Ken nodding.

"We'll be sure to!" He said as he looked at Gemstone. "Ready when you are." She nodded, started up the plane, and flew off back to Station Square.

"Thank you again!" The wolf yelled in the distance while smiling.

**_Station Square - Uppertown - Time: 7:58 PM_**

Ariel sat on the couch in her home, completely stressed until the door opened.

"Hey! We're home!" Ken yelled as Ariel looked to see them, but mostly Edge as she crouched down and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're ok! Don't you ever do that again!" Ariel said while Edge hugged her.

"Ok... I'm sorry... mommy." He said while Ariel looked at them.

"Don't worry. He was safe the whole time. I made sure of it." Yune said with them smiling.

"That's good. I'm glad he's ok. And you three? Did it go well?" Ariel asked with Ken nodding.

"Yeah. Robotnik is down, the world is safe, and everything is back to normal." He said with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad everything went ok." She said as Edge grew a bit tired from the trip and yawned. "Looks like you're ready for a nap."

"Yeah... I'm really tired..." He said until he fell asleep in Ariel's arms, making her smile.

"Come on... Let's get you to bed." She said as she went upstairs until Ken stopped and gave her the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"This is his." He said as he put it in Edge's palm, and then gave Ariel the Red Chaos Emerald. "This is yours."

"For me? But-" Ariel said with Ken smiling.

"We don't need them anymore. Robotnik is gone, for good. There's nothing to worry about anymore concerning him." He said as Ariel stared at the Chaos Emerald and took it.

"Thank you." She said as she walked off, with Ken giving Yune the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"Your favorite color, right?" He asked with Yune nodding, grabbed it, and continued to follow Ariel upstairs while Ken walked over to Gemstone and gave her the Green Chaos Emerald. "This one matches your fur."

"Why are you doing this? Is there a reason to it?" Gemstone asked as Ken smiled and stared at her.

"Their good luck charms now. One to signify each of you." He said while he held the Light Blue and Blue Chaos Emeralds. "If Comet was still around I'd give him the Blue one... Stone has the White."

"That's nice." Gemstone said as Ken nodded and put the Blue Chaos Emerald into a case.

"Yeah... I miss him." Ken said as Gemstone held his hand.

"I know you do." She said with a smile. "What are you going to do with that one though?"

"I'll keep it until I find out on who to give it to." Ken said while both of them walked out of the house and sat on the porch before looking at the stars.

"I'm just glad everything is over now. No more Robotnik or anything to destroy the world. It's really at peace... Maybe forever." Gemstone said with Ken nodding.

"Yeah. And I want to spend that peace with all of you guys... And you most of all." Ken said as both him and Gemstone looked at each other with a smile.

"I want to be with you always." She said as they both held each others hand and looked at the sky, while both of their Chaos Emeralds glowed their respective color.

"Same... And I want to be with you." He said with a smile while still looking at the stars, knowing now that nothing will disrupt that peace and no evil will come to the world ever again.

**_~The End~_**


End file.
